Poniendose a prueba
by TillyW
Summary: [TERMINADO]Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se veran obligados a separarse por algunos meses. Pondran a prueba su fuerza de voluntad para no correr con la gente que quieren. HG y RHr. Harry y Ginny platican finalmente!
1. La despedida

Ginny se apareció en aquella lúgubre casa, presurosa corrió a la cocina donde ya algunos miembros de la orden estaban reunidos.

– Siento la tardanza... – dijo entrecortadamente

Hermione levanto la cabeza perezosamente y le dijo

– No te preocupes... todavía no han llegado ni Ron ni Harry – lanzo un largo bostezo

– Sigues en exámenes?

– Si – agrego con voz cansada

Hermione se encontraba en sus exámenes finales de la carrera de medimago, la segunda carrera que estudiaba, era ya una auror, pero su identidad como esta era secreta, por lo que decidió estudiar una segunda carrera que la pudiera cubrir.

– Crees que esto dure mucho? – pregunto Ginny con una expresión de inquietud

– No tengo idea – bostezo – es lo que nos quiere explicar Dumbledore

– Hacia mucho que no nos llamaba tan urgentemente – hizo una pausa y luego dijo con irritación – pero donde estarán Ron y Harry?

Diez minutos después Harry y Ron aparecieron y tenían un aspecto que parecía como si hubieran corrido hasta ahí y no usado la magia. Se sentaron, Ron saludo a todos y a Hermione con un distraído beso en la mejilla

– Hola – dijo Ron – como estas? Sigues estudiando?

– Si, estoy cansadísima, pero solo queda esta semana y después dormiré por tres días seguidos, ya ni las pociones vigorizantes están funcionando

– No se porque no te inventaste una carrera como hicimos todos, ah no! Tenías que estudiarla de verdad

– Ron – agrego cansinamente – no empieces...

Todos se les quedaron viendo, no otra vez, no otra pelea, cuando Ron y Hermione los vieron carraspearon dejando el tema de lado, no eran novios, no eran pareja, pero lo que sentían el uno por el otro era como un secreto a voces. Dumbledore empezó a hablar

– Los he reunido aquí porque les tengo una visión a todos, Draco Malfoy esta planeando una campaña para entrar en el ministerio como Ministro, – todos lanzaron un sonido de incredulidad – al parecer de una forma agradable, por lo que quizás pueda llegar a serlo... y si el se llega a convertir en ministro se que pondrá muchas reglas y decretos que afectarían terriblemente a la comunidad mágica

– Volvería a poner dementotes en Azkaban – dijo Harry – quizá hasta vigilando Hogsmade...

– Apoyaría la esclavitud de elfos – dijo Hermione

– Y que hay de los magos hijos de muggles? – dijo Ron con recelo – quizá los expulse de la comunidad mágica

– Si, si – dijo Dumbledore – esas son algunas de la cosas que tememos... sería un tonto con poder, y eso es muy peligroso para todos los magos, por lo que tenemos que encargarnos de sabotear su campaña. Necesito a dos personas en el ministerio, una en un alto rango y otro en el bajo, Harry y Ron ustedes irán ahí respectivamente – Harry y Ron asintieron – Y necesito a otra persona para que llegue a Malfoy, alguien que pueda hablar con el y se vuelva indispensable para su campaña pero que se gane su confianza

– Yo iré señor – dijo Hermione

– Hermione – dijo Dumbledore – la campaña puede durar mucho, algunos meses – Ron hizo un gesto de pánico, no por el sino por separarse de ella – y no había pensado en ti Hermione, eres hija de muggles y Malfoy no se haría amigo tuyo nunca, serás tu Ginny

– Yo? – dijo algo sorprendida – pero... Malfoy también me odia a mi

– Si Ginny, pero te daremos una nueva vida, te pondremos en un lujoso departamento, y pasaras como la dueña de algunos de los mas grandes comercios de Hogsmade, el dueño nunca ha sido visto y nadie sabe quien es, bueno yo si lo se, pero esta dispuesto a cederte su lugar, nada de eso será tuyo pero parecerás como la dueña de todo, esto es para que Malfoy crea que esta con alguien de su altura, además vienes de un linaje de puros magos, eres sangre limpia, como el, aparentaras ante el que desprecias a tu familia y a los amigos que aquí tienes...

– Pero entonces... – dijo Ginny quedándose pasmada por eso – no podré verlos...?

– No Ginny, lo siento, otra cosa – Ginny lo miro seria – tu primer paso como signo de desprecio a los Weasley es teñirte el cabello

Ginny lanzo un profundo gemido y se toco el cabello, Harry la miro nostálgico y ella le lanzo una mirada triste. No, ellos tampoco eran pareja, pero Harry se había empezado a dar cuenta de lo guapa que se había puesto. Y Ginny... bueno Ginny aunque salía con chicos siempre tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ignorar la sacudida de estomago que sentía cuando Harry estaba muy cerca de ella y le sonreía.

– Bien pero entonces yo que haré? – dijo Hermione impaciente

– Hermione tu estarás en San Mungo encargada de los paciente "especiales", gente de alto rango en el ministerio y en la sociedad mágica. Hay otra cosa que quisiera reiterarles – dijo Dumbledore con expresión seria – como aquí se trata de que aparentemos estar todos contra todos, deberán suspender por así llamarlos, a las relaciones especiales si es que algunos tienen, no novios ni novias.

Todos asintieron, Ron agacho la cabeza, porque justo ahora salía Dumbledore con eso? Ahora que estaba tan dispuesto.

Salieron de ahí con los ánimos apagados, se encaminaron hacia el departamento de Hermione que estaba lleno de libros y diagramas del cuerpo humano, se sentaron pesadamente en el sofá

– No puedo creer que no los vaya a ver en unos meses chicos – dijo Ginny pesadamente

– Lo se – dijo Hermione – va a ser difícil... quieren una cerveza de mantequilla?

– Al diablo con la cerveza de mantequilla! – dijo Ron fastidiado – iré por cerveza muggle

– Voy contigo... – dijo Harry

Ron y Harry salieron del departamento en silencio, Ginny y Hermione se miraron, Ginny hablo primero

– Que mal... lo de... no tener novio verdad?

– Si – suspiro y miro la puerta

– No creo soportar estar lejos de ustedes y tener de amiga a Malfoy, como te será estar lejos de Ron? – pregunto con cautela, Hermione la miro un poco asombrada

– Se me nota?

Ginny lanzo un sonido que obviaba la información, y dijo

– No nada mas a ti, a el también

– Hay algo que no te he dicho... – dijo Hermione muy seria mirándola

– Que? – pregunto Ginny haciéndose un poco para adelante

– Hoy... hoy Ron llego tarde a la reunión porque...

Ginny la miro con los ojos muy abiertos

–... porque ayer vino aquí

Ginny se llevo las manos a la boca y ahogo un gritito

– Que?

Hermione la miro y le relato el incidente

* * *

Ella había estado estudiando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando alguien había tocado la puerta, ella abrió y vio que era Ron.

– Hola Ron, pasa – lo miro extrañada – que haces aquí a estas horas?

– Vine a convencerte de que durmieras, sabia que estabas despierta estudiando y no quiero que te mates repasando cosas que ya sabes

– Ron...

– Nada Hermione, necesitas descansar y a eso vengo, no permitiré que te enfermes solo porque estas muy presionada

– Ron... no – Ron la iba empujando a la recamara con una actitud mandona – Ron!

– Que? – pregunto extrañado

– Puedo ir sola! Además ya me iba a dormir...

Ron la miro estudiándola, sabia que no era cierto

– Esta bien, esta bien, no iba a dormirme todavía pero solo quiero repasar las ultimas 50 paginas de este libro y lo haré

– No te creo – dijo Ron negando con la cabeza

– Bien pues entonces puedes quedarte a ver...

Hermione se sentó y para su sorpresa Ron lo hizo también, eso no se lo esperaba, esperaba que Ron se diera por vencido y se marchara. Lo ignoro y cuando termino de leer las paginas que quedaban vio que Ron ya estaba profundamente dormido en la sofá. Hermione apago la luz y lo hizo recostarse en el sofá, Ron se movió pero no se despertó, Hermione se le quedo mirando con nostalgia, le acaricio el rojizo cabello y tuvo el impulso de besarlo en la comisura de la boca. Ron abrió los ojos y vio a Hermione muy cerca de el, sonrió

– Hola – le dijo el medio abriendo los ojos

– Eh lo siento... yo...

– Veo que estoy soñando de nuevo contigo... – dijo en una sonriente somnolencia

Hermione se desconcertó un poco, pero Ron la jalo hacia el y la empezó a besar. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, y por los primeros segundos no correspondió el beso pero luego lo acepto. Cuando Ron empezó a tomar a Hermione para que se recostara junto a el, ella despertó del trance en el que se había sumergido tan hondamente y le dijo

– Ron... – Ron la quiso atraer de nuevo hacia el pero ella se separo bruscamente e insistió – Ron...

– Hermione... – ahora parecía que Ron estaba un poco mas lucido, la miro desconcertado y examino la habitación

– No estas soñando

Ron se incorporo y se quedo sentado en el sofá, un poco desconcertado sobre lo que acababa de pasar, Hermione lo miro, se veía un poco triste y desilusionado

– Ron.. que... te pasa?

Ron la miro serio, en efecto, su mirada estaba un poco triste, le dijo

– Hermione, lo siento, yo...

– Lo sientes? – dijo Hermione con recelo – Yo pensé que yo... a ti... pues que tu y yo

– Y si – se apresuro Ron a contestar – si – Ron hizo un sonido como de derrota – Hermione tu... me gustas, mucho, creo que eres la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido

Hermione abrió la boca para hablar pero Ron hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara

– Espera, dejame terminar – Ron tomo aire como para darse valor – te quiero. Te quiero, no puedo evitarlo, aunque a veces trate de enfocarme en las cosas que me irritan de ti, no puedo, te quiero

Hermione se quedo sin palabras, lo miraba fijamente pero no se leía una expresión en su cara, la expresión de tristeza de Ron se acentuaba conforme el silencio crecía, finalmente Hermione hablo

– Ron, he pensado que tu y yo podríamos matarnos uno al otro, somos tan diferentes – Ron bajo la mirada, eso siempre se lo había temido, el rechazo de ella – y sin embargo... yo tampoco puedo evitarlo – se miraron – yo también te quiero

Ron se le quedo viendo por unos instantes, ella esperaba una reacción de el, el dijo con voz muy angustiada

– Hermione nuestro primer beso y yo estaba dormido!

Hermione rió bajo, y lo miro alegre, se acerco a el y se puso frente a frente, muy bajo le dijo

– Estas despierto ahora...

Ron la miro y le sonrió con los ojos, puso una mano en su nuca y ella dejo de respirar al sentir esto, el la atrajo hacia el muy suavemente.

* * *

Ginny estaba sin habla, un labio le temblaba suavemente

– Entonces... que mas paso?

– Nada, después de un rato nos quedamos dormidos y yo me levante presurosa para llegar a la reunión de ahora y aunque trate de despertarlo no pude, por eso llego tarde ahora

– Pero no paso nada? – Ginny adopto un tono confidencial – Ya sabes... algo mas...

– No, no, no – aplaco Hermione – nada, pero como no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar y luego ahora... Dumbledore... lo que dijo de no tener novio pues... ya no se ni como estamos...

– Habla con el Hermione! – la apremio Ginny

– Ginny, tu sabes que lo mejor será acatar las reglas que puso Dumbledore, además solo serán unos meses... unos largos meses – suspiro

– Ni lo digas

Ron y Harry llegaron con la cerveza muggle y les ofrecieron a las chicas, aunque la tomaron con mucho recelo y solo por tener algo que sostener. Estuvieron poniéndose de acuerdo con algunos puntos del plan, Ginny conocería el entorno en el que viviría por los próximos meses y empezó a pensar en los ratos de silencio en el color que cubriría su cabellera. Pasada la media noche se levanto

– Bien chicos, tengo que irme, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Se levanto y los demás se pusieron de pie también, Harry se ofreció a llevarla y ella acepto, se despidió de Ron y Hermione después de 10 minutos de abrazos, no los vería en mucho tiempo. Harry le dijo a Ron

– Te vas?

– No, me quedare un rato mas con Hermione – a ella se le sacudió el estomago

– Bien, adiós Hermione, te extrañare

Ron y Hermione cerraron la puerta y se quedaron viendo, el le dijo

– Hermione...

– Ron – parecía a punto de llorar

Se abrazaron fuertemente, Hermione sollozo un poco recargada en el pecho de Ron, estuvieron así un rato, besándose un poco, diciéndose lo que traían guardado desde hacia mucho tiempo, no todo pero algo, se despidieron con la promesa de hablar de ellos al final de todo. A Hermione se le fue el alma cuando Ron se fue, el corazón de Ron se quedo en el departamento de Hermione.

Harry y Ginny salieron del edificio, iban muy callados uno al lado del otro, llegaron al departamento de Ginny y esta abrió la puerta

– Bueno supongo que aquí es donde nos despedimos

– Si – dijo Harry – no... no te olvides de nosotros

– Claro que no tonto! Como podría hacer eso?

Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, de pronto Harry la miro e instintivamente se acerco a ella, Ginny se quedo paralizada y cuando tuvo a Harry a cinco centímetros de su cara, el le dijo

– Esto es para que no te olvides de mi

Y la beso. Ginny no sabia que hacer, se sentía húmedo y un poco tibio, y cuando apenas iba ella a corresponder el se retiro mirándola intensamente, ella se ruborizo mucho y no atinaba a decir algo. En su mente se repetía "Di algo, di algo, vamos! Te esta viendo, Ginebra tu nunca te callas porque estas callada ahorita!"

– Bueno me voy – dijo Harry finalmente – suerte!

Ella asintió pero no dijo nada, y vio como el se alejo por el pasillo. Algo en ella se despertó, y corrió por donde el se había ido al elevador. Las puertas se empezaban a cerrar de par en par, ella puso su varita en medio para evitar que cerraran por completo y se abrieron de nuevo. Ahí estaba Harry que la miraba entre desconcertado y alegre, ella entro en el elevador y dijo

– Harry... – tomo aire – espera…

– Que pasa Ginny? – dijo sosteniéndola pues parecía que iba a caerse por la carrera que hizo

– No me olvides tu tampoco

Ahora fue ella quien tomo a Harry del cuello y lo beso, lo beso mas intensamente y Harry correspondió inmediatamente al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba y la estrechaba contra el. Después de unos minutos, cuando se separaron supieron que era hora de despedirse, ella salio del elevador y el se quedo adentro, el le dijo mientras las puertas se cerraban

– Hablaremos cuando esto termine

Ginny lo vio desaparecer tras las puertas de acero. "Bien, " pensó " haz mas difícil la espera Harry".

* * *

Bien, este es mi segundo fic. El primero se llama "Lo que es Importante" y esta en la seccion de Ron/Hermione aunque tiene mucho Ginny/Harry, por si alguien quiere una referencia de mi forma de escribir. Y bueno si les gusta me pueden dejar un review, si no les gusta tambien. Espero lo disfruten y me dejen su opinión. saludos a todas!


	2. Nueva Ginny

Ginny se quito la toalla que tenia enredada en la cabeza, y sus ojos brillaron. Su pelo ahora era negro. Contrastaba demasiado con su blanca piel, intento quitarse las pecas, pero nada parecía funcionar. Estuvo un rato ensayando frente al espejo muecas, muecas de asco, despectivas, sonrisas irónicas y burlonas. Hizo un hechizo para simular la voz de Malfoy hablando mal de su familia y trataba de no hacer una mueca de disgusto, sino esforzarse por reír de ello.

Necesitaba algo... algo faltaba. Necesitaba mas ropa oscura, mas elegante que la que traía. Decidió que la buscaría luego. Se puso lo mas fino que tenía, no era lo mas elegante, pero era de una marca distinguida. Salio a una dirección que le dejo una misteriosa lechuza, su nuevo hogar. Caminaba segura, con la barbilla ligeramente levantada, en su rostro no había signos de la jovialidad que siempre la acompañaba.

Unos ojos verdes enmarcados por unos lentes redondos se asomaron por encima de un periódico, Harry estaba sentado en una cafetería que estaba ubicada en la misma calle donde Ginny vivía, la vio cuando ella paso con aire arrogante, sabia que no debía estar ahí pero no pudo evitar realizar tal imprudencia. La reconoció solo por las pecas, pero en todo lo demás se veía distinta, se quedo sin aire cuando la vio con el cabello negro, se veía guapa, muy guapa pensaba Harry, pero no tanto como de pelirroja, la siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió.

Cuando Ginny termino con las formalidades, se dispuso a conocer su nuevo departamento, era oscuro, sobrio y elegante. El guardarropa estaba lleno de prendas femeninas, elegantes y muy finas, dejo escapar un silbido cuando vio las diferentes marcas de diseñadores. El negro, blanco, plateado y rojo eran los colores que predominaban en el lugar, en dos horas llevarían a Draco ahí, el muy tonto creía que era privilegiado en conocer al dueño de muchos de los negocios de la comunidad mágica.

Ginny se dejo caer en la cama, que estarían haciendo sus amigos? Hermione de seguro estaba estudiando o presentando totalmente desvelada... y de seguro triste. Ron quizá ya había ocupado su puesto en el ministerio y andaría haciendo migas con los demás para ver si encontraba algo sospechoso. Harry quizá ya estaría en su puesto también, no se lo imaginaba haciendo decretos y detrás de un escritorio, el organizaría gran parte de las elecciones del nuevo ministro de magia. Estaría pensando en ella? Sin querer Ginny se mordió los labios y cerro los ojos, si Harry no la hubiera besado todo eso hubiera sido mas fácil, ella no estaría ahí esperando con ansias que todo eso se acabara para volverlo a ver.

Cuando estuvo lista, con un sencillo vestido azul marino que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla, se recogió el cabello en una sobria cola de caballo. Estaba muy nerviosa, iba y venía en la amplia sala, se asomaba en repetidas ocasiones por la mirilla de la puerta, finalmente se oyó el timbre. Se examino por última vez en el espejo, y trato de poner un gesto frío a pesar de estar extremadamente nerviosa. Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, frente a ella estaba Draco Malfoy, y si no hubiera sido por la cara de asco que siempre tenía, Ginny hubiera pensado que estaba guapo.

– Hola – dijo Ginny indiferente – pasa

Draco la miro sorprendido, y se quedo sin moverse por unos segundos, se parecía a la pobretona Weasley pero sería ella? La mujer que tenía enfrente era muy elegante, parecía arrogante y era bonita, sin embargo tenía pecas pero el cabello era negro. Paso con algo de recelo y cerro la puerta, Ginny iba delante de el y el la siguió hasta la sala. Ginny se sentó sobriamente y le ofreció asiento en el sofá frente a ella, el se sentó y se le quedo mirando como extrañado. Luego vio que descortés había sido y dijo apresuradamente

– Lo siento, no me presente, soy Draco Malfoy, hijo de...

– Se quien eres – dijo cortante – te conocí hace mucho tiempo

– Ah si? Usted... iba a mi casa?

– Yo – Ginny río burlonamente – claro que no, me hubieras sacado a patadas de ahí, no Malfoy, te conocí en el colegio

– Ah si? – Draco la examino pero solo venía a su mente la muerta de hambre

– No me reconoces? – dijo levantando una ceja. Draco quiso decir "Weasley" pero no quería ofenderla

– No, lo siento, quizá no estábamos en la misma casa

– No, no estábamos en la misma casa, ni siquiera estábamos en el mismo curso – Ginny apareció unas copas con vino y le ofreció una – Soy Ginebra Weasley, soy – hizo una mueca de asco – hermana de Ron, quizá a el lo conociste mas

Draco entorno los ojos y dijo con asco

– La novia de Potter

Ginny ignoro el impulso de darle a Malfoy una bofetada por referirse a Harry con tal muestra de desprecio, y dijo con coraje

– No vuelvas a relacionarme con Potter!

Draco la miro como estudiándola, un poco desconcertado, un amago de sonrisa insolente se dibujo en su rostro. Ella lo estaba viendo furiosa

– Vaya, vaya – dijo el – con que toque algunas fibras dolorosas...

– Dolorosas? – dijo ella entornando los ojos – No Malfoy, vergonzosas tal vez, he luchado demasiado para tener lo que tengo, para que un idiota como tu venga a mi casa a recordarme de donde vengo, quien es mi familia y que fui amiga de Potter!

– No me llames idiota! – exploto Draco. Ginny no se inmuto pero decidió jugarse una carta

– No te vuelvas a meter conmigo! y si quieres largate, tu necesitas mas de mi que yo de ti, yo puedo hacer negocios con cualquier otro candidato para el ministerio

Ginny ya se había puesto de píe y lo miraba furiosa, un pie pegaba con el suelo constantemente para mostrar lo impaciente que era. Draco se paro y la miro muy serio, algo desconcertado e incluso un poco ofendido, se arrepentía de haber hecho eso, al parecer la chica había cambiado demasiado, aunque seguía siendo una Weasley, eso era lo único malo, necesitaba que alguien financiara su campaña, no podía mandarla al diablo así como así. Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, ella le había tronado los dedos en la cara para que se apresurará a salir y lo miraba impaciente y fríamente

– Lo siento Ginny no quise ofenderte, por favor cálmate, hagamos un trato

Funciono. Ginny sonrió para sus adentros, enganchar a Malfoy sin que este tuviera dudas de ella había sido muy fácil, era tan tonto. Con actitud de indiferente calma volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Draco la imito

– Bueno y dime, porque quieres financiar mi campaña?

– Parte de tu campaña – dijo ella simulando ser toda una mujer de negocios – solo el 50, bueno pues porque necesito asegurarme de que no se creen negocios que compitan con los míos, para eso necesito que te comprometas a revocar permisos para nuevas tiendas. Así de simple. Solo por dinero es porque quiero apoyar tu campaña.

– Bien. Y tu apoyo será público?

– No mis negocios, pero yo si debo supervisar que mi dinero esta en buenas manos, tendrás que inventarte un puesto para mi

– Podrías ser mi secretaría... – sugirió Draco

– Estas loco? – salto Ginny completamente indignada – Inventate un puesto en donde pueda hacer lo que me plazca y donde no tenga que trabajar

– Esta bien, - Draco pensó un poco – pasarás por unas de mis asesoras de campaña, pero te advierto que no podrás decir a nadie lo que escuches ahí, esta es mi campaña y si yo no me meto en tus negocios tu no te metes en los míos

– Bien, trato hecho, estaré ahí solo para escuchar y lo que tenga que decirte si veo que mi dinero corre peligro te lo diré en privado

– Trato hecho

Se estrecharon la mano fuertemente, y antes de perderse de vista Draco le dijo

– Te espero mañana a las 9 en punto

– Ahí estaré

Draco se alejo por el pasillo, y Ginny cerro la puerta con aire serio. Solo 5 segundos después se dejo caer en el sofá mas cercano soltando un profundo suspiro de satisfacción y alivio. Era incluso un poco mas arrogante que Malfoy, pero le parecía muy difícil poder soportar todos los comentarios venenosos que Draco tuviera que decir sobre su familia y sus amigos.

Fue hacia un pequeño cuadro que tenía en el despacho del departamento, el cuadro mostraba una destartalada casa en un colina, Ginny se acerco a el y con la punta del dedo simulo tocar la puerta de la casa en el cuadro. A los pocos segundos la figura de Dumbledore se apareció en el cuadro, y camino por la vereda hacia ella

– Hola Ginny

– Hola profesor, ya esta listo, mañana empiezo en la campaña de Draco Malfoy

– Perfecto Ginny, en las próximas semanas te buscare para empezar a idear un plan para desacreditar a Malfoy, confió en ti y recaba la mayor información posible

– Haré mi mejor esfuerzo señor

Cuatro semanas pasaron, y mientras tanto Ginny se dedicaba por completo a la campaña de Malfoy, recababa toda la información en su cerebro y al llegar a su departamento, a veces hasta muy altas horas de la noche, tomaba nota de todo lo que recordaba y las ponía en una caja fuerte a prueba de innumerables hechizos.

Un día llego al ministerio en compañía de Draco, iban a presentar formalmente su participación en las próximas elecciones. Entraron a la oficina donde los iba a recibir la persona encargada de administrar la elecciones. Ginny tuvo que contenerse para no sonreírle y lanzarse a los brazos de Harry cuando lo vio detrás del escritorio. Harry les ofreció asiento y dijo

– Que sorpresa – dijo sarcástico – me habían dicho que Draco Malfoy vendría aquí para presentarse a las elecciones pero no podría creer tal desfachatez de tu parte

– Limitate a tu trabajo Potter – dijo Draco con desprecio

– Y peor aún, - continuo Harry con un tono cargado de resentimiento – que ibas a venir con la traidora de Ginebra

Ginny entendió perfectamente que era lo que quería hacer Harry, hacer una escenita que a Draco le diera mas confianza, reunió todas sus fuerzas para darle una fuerte bofetada a Harry, le dolió en el alma, y Harry la miro asombrado mientras se sobaba la adolorida mejilla

– No te refieras a mi con esa confianza Potter!

– Traicionaste a tu familia y amigos! – dijo Harry acusadoramente y siguiendo el juego que se habían plantado

– No te metas en eso, y como dijo Draco, mejor limitate a tu trabajo – dijo fríamente

Harry se sentó de mala gana y empezaron a realizar todos los trámites necesarios para la candidatura de Draco. Ginny miraba a Harry fríamente, tanto que Harry creyó que si no supiera del plan habría pensado que Ginny lo odiaba. Harry le paso a Draco un formulario para que lo llenara, este se apoyo en la mesa para poder escribir mientras Ginny se quedaba sentada a su lado. Ginny miro a Harry y de pronto sintió como si algo le hubiera pegado en la cabeza y le decía

– _No pierdas contacto visual, concentrate, es la única manera de comunicarnos con el aquí presente – _era la voz de Harry

– _Oh Harry! – _sentía como Ginny le hablaba con su jovial voz aunque los dos se miraban como si quisieran matarse_ – no sabes lo que ha sido estar con este idiota todas estas semanas_

– _Te extraño Ginny, todos lo hacemos, pero yo te extraño mas_

– _Harry yo también te extraño, los extraño a todos, todos están bien?_

– _Si, todos están bien, como te trata este imbécil? Tu estas bien?_

– _Estoy bien, no pasa nada, lo tengo todo controlado_

– Ya termine, aquí esta el documento firmado – dijo Draco

La voz de Draco les corto la comunicación ya que tuvieron que dejar de mirarse y concentrarse de nuevo en el. "Maldita sea!" Pensaba Ginny, tengo tantas cosas que decirle. "Quería decirle que se ve preciosa, aunque no tanto como es en realidad... con el pelo rojo" pensaba Harry.

Se despidieron de Harry fríamente y Ginny dejo "olvidado" su bolso, cuando iba caminando con Draco hacia la salida le dijo

– Maldita sea! Olvide mi bolso donde Potter

– Vamos por el – se ofreció Draco

Y se encaminaron hacia la oficina, Ginny pensaba que porque Draco no la había dejado ir sola, maldito metiche. Tocaron a la puerta pero no esperaron a que Harry contestara sino que solo fue un aviso que significaba que iba a entrar

– Se me olvido el bolso, con permiso – dijo Ginny fríamente

– Así como se te olvido tu familia y amigos? – dijo Harry mordazmente

Ginny le dirigió una mirada de odio y Harry le sostuvo la mirada, pero volvió a sentir ese golpe en su cabeza y la voz de Harry le dijo

– _Nos veremos en la fiesta de la candidatura, cuidate mucho Ginny_

Y de pronto apareció ante ella el recuerdo del beso que Harry le dio y las palabras que le dijo esa vez "Esto es para que no te olvides de mi".

Alguien la tomo por los hombros y le dijo "No gastes tus energías con el cabeza rajada", volteo, era Draco que la apresuraba a salir de la oficina, Ginny tomo su bolso esperando no haberse sonrojado y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, se dio dos segundos para mirar (despectivamente) a Harry que la estaba viendo fijamente a los ojos, esta vez Harry fue el que sintió que se metía alguien en su mente y le dijo "No me olvides tu tampoco" y vio el recuerdo de Ginny que se acercaba a el para besarlo en el elevador de su antiguo departamento. La puerta se cerro y Harry volvió a ver su oficina. Las cosas habían salido bien ante Malfoy, pero el se estuvo conteniendo demasiado para no tomarla en sus brazos.

Se empezó a sentir un poco mareado, seguro Ginny se sentía ahorita así, las consecuencias de que alguien se haya metido así en tu mente, no importaba, pensaba Harry, había valido la pena.

* * *

Finalmente! Este capítulo me costo un montón terminarlo y espero que les guste.

Saludos a todas!


	3. La idea de Draco

Ginny y Draco aparecieron en el departamento de Ginny, ella se tambaleo por el efecto causado por la comunicación con Harry, iba a caerse pero Draco la sostuvo, a ella le dio asco el contacto con el, pero obviamente el no quería perder a la persona que financiaba su campaña.

La ayudo a recostarse sobre uno de los cómodos y elegantes sofás que había. Una vez que Ginny sintió que no caería al suelo sino en un cómodo sofá hizo un ademán a Draco de que la soltara. El la miraba preocupado, obviamente por puro interés

– Estas bien, que fue eso?

– No lo se, quise he estado muy estresada y por eso me maree

– Quizás sentiste asco de ver a Potter – sugirió Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa

–... – Ginny lo miro, impasible, "Idiota" pensó " no me mareas tu, menos el" – Quizá... es tan repugnante

– No entiendo como si fueron tan amigos, ahora se odian tanto, vi como lo mirabas, parecía que querías matarlo – Draco lo dijo como regodeándose con la idea

– No debería gastar mis energías en ellos... lo se... pero a veces no puedo contener el odio que les tengo

– Dime algo... fuiste novia de Potter?

– No – contesto Ginny tajantemente

– Nunca te hizo caso verdad?

– No – Ginny quería gritarle que ella adoraba a Harry y que Harry la había besado, parecía que la idea del desprecio de Harry hacia Ginny le gustaba a Malfoy – pero pensándolo bien eso fue lo mejor

– Tu le gustas... – dijo Draco y Ginny lo miro desconcertada por un segundo. Los había descubierto? – sino porque se toma con tanto interés el que andes conmigo

– Ando contigo por la campaña, ando contigo por dinero – dijo secamente

– Uuuuy! Eso sonó muy feo.

– Interprétalo como quieras, aquí la del dinero soy yo. Y ya sabes a que me refería, no te hagas el idiota

– Como sea... – Draco se paseo un poco por la habitación y luego la miro – te quieres divertir a costa de Potter? – dijo malignamente

Ginny se desconcertó un poco, que tramaba?

– Que quieres decir? – pregunto bruscamente

– Que nos divirtamos a costa de Potter, yo sabía que tu le gustabas cuando la escuela termino, pocas veces los vi y el parecía embobado contigo, que te parece si para molestarlo le llegara la noticia que tu y yo somos pareja

Ginny se quedo estupefacta, pero que asco! Fingir que era novia de Malfoy no estaba entre sus planes. Draco se le quedo mirando interrogante y ella se dio cuenta que no había dicho nada, así que soltó una burlona carcajada

– Estas bromeando verdad? – dijo Ginny – Muy buena Draco

– No estoy bromeando – dijo ceñudo – si además de molestarlo con la campaña podríamos molestarlo en el aspecto personal, que mejor no? O no quieres molestarlo un poco?

Maldita sea, pensó Ginny. Quizá si Ginny se negaba Draco podría dudar de ella, podría pensar que no estaba de su lado. Pero por otro lado la idea de aparentar que era novia de Malfoy no le caia nada en gracia, porque implicaba abrazarlo y quizá hasta besarlo, Ginny se estremeció de asco al pensar en esto. Draco la seguía mirando esperando una respuesta

– No podríamos molestarlo de otra forma? Es solo que eso me parece un poco infantil – dijo Ginny indiferente

– Potter tiene tanto que no sabría por donde empezar, su asquerosa madre sangre sucia podría ser el blanco de nuestra burla

Ginny se le quedo viendo, sin expresión en el rostro, prefería mil veces besar a Malfoy antes que insultar a la mamá de Harry

– Ese tema esta tan agotado que Harry a aprendido a ignorar las ofensas sobre su madre, optaremos por lo otro... pero...

– Pero que?

– Quien creería que tu y yo somos pareja? yo soy Weasley y tu Malfoy

– Es cierto... – Draco froto su mano en su barbilla pensando en lo que acababa de decir Ginny – bueno... habrá que convencerlos de has cambiado mucho tu personalidad... a una mas interesante diría yo

Ginny lo miro, "a una mas odiosa será" pensó. Draco le extendió la mano y ella lo miro dudando pero le hizo caso, el le ayudo a levantarse del sofá y la dirigió hacia un gran espejo que estaba en la sala, se puso al lado de ella y se examino

– Nos vemos bien?

–... – "Horrendos" pensó – creo que si

Draco le paso un brazo por los hombros y la abrazo, seguía examinándose en el espejo. Ginny no se quito pero se puso tiesa

– Tienes que relajarte Ginebra, porque si no el cabeza rajada pensará que esto es una mentira

– Verás, es difícil relajarme! No estoy acostumbrada

– Si pero tendrás que aparentar que lo estas, a ver...

Draco la tomo fuerte y rápidamente de los brazos y la acerco hacia el, le planto un beso firmemente, nada suave solo firme, Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y no correspondió el beso, sino atino a forcejear y soltarse de Draco

– Que rayos crees que haces?

– Ves? Si lo hubiera hecho delante de Potter podrías haber arruinado nuestro plan de molestarlo

– Podrías haberme avisado... – dijo Ginny limpiándose la boca con la manga

– Bien te aviso ahora, ven

Ginny negó con la cabeza pero Draco insistió, le tomo la cara posesivamente y la volvió a besar. A Ginny no le gusto, Draco era muy ansioso, mordía, no era delicado, no era tierno, no sabía bien, tenía la boca seca. Draco se separo bruscamente y la miro

– Mejor no?

– Ehm... si.

– Bien, nos podremos de acuerdo para ir a la fiesta de los candidatos, ahora me voy

– Adiós

Draco cerro la puerta y Ginny después de pensarlo por unos segundos corrió al baño a cepillarse los dientes.

Ron veía el archivero dudoso, cuando pesaría? de seguro había en el un montón de papeles y cosas sobre el ministerio. Hizo levitar el archivero, cuando este estuvo lo suficientemente alto, Ron lo dejo caer sobre su pie. Grito estruendosamente y los ojos se le aguaron por el dolor. Su jefe apareció ante el

– Weasley pero que te pasa? Es el tercer accidente que tienes en dos semanas!

– Lo siento señor, creo que me rompí los huesos del pie! Duele mucho!

– Pues ve a San Mungo imbécil!

– Gracias, gracias señor

Ron se apareció en San Mungo y le dijo a la mal encarada recepcionista que iba de parte del ministerio, la chica le dijo

– A la gente del ministerio, como ya se lo he explicado en estas últimas dos semanas, las atiende la Sanadora Granger

– Gracias – Ron se alejo de ahí con expresión de dolor y un pequeño amago de sonrisa a la vez

Llego a donde estaba Hermione, la vio sentada detrás de su escritorio, estaba muy concentrada escribiendo algo sobre un expediente

– Hermione – gimió de dolor Ron

– Ron – Hermione lo vio y se apresuro hacia el – otra vez! Que te hiciste ahora?

– El pie, un archivero se cayo sobre mi pie...

– Ay Ron! No se porque haces estas cosas...

Ron se dejo caer en una silla mientras Hermione buscaba una poción en su estante, la encontró y se la paso, Ron le dio un trago e hizo una cara de asco. Poco a poco el dolor se fue calmando, y Ron sintió como los huesos de su pie se iban acomodando en el lugar correcto. Hermione lo miraba ceñuda, cerro la puerta con un hechizo.

– Ron que haces? Porque te lastimas así?

Ron la miro, se paro frente a ella, muy cerca de su cara, a ella le empezó a latir fuertemente el corazón

– Es que... quería verte, te he extrañado muchísimo

Genial, pensó Hermione, ahora como te regaño. Porque Ron la tenía que mirar así? Veía los labios de Ron, estaban rojos y parecían un poco húmedos, trato de desviar la vista pero no pudo. Ron la veía a los ojos, los tenía color chocolate, vio los labios, estaban de un color brilloso, resultado del lipstick de ella.

– Mira Ron, nos hemos estado arriesgando mucho... – dijo Hermione juntando todas sus fuerzas para hablar

Ron la beso, tierna pero ansiosamente, ella le correspondió inmediatamente, sabia que en eso terminarían, porque así habían terminado las ocasiones anteriores. Ron la abrazo fuertemente y ella le paso los brazos por el cuello. Las cosas se fueron intensificando poco a poco, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta

– Hermione! Ron! – era Ginny.

Hermione y Ron se separaron un poco avergonzados y sorprendidos, Ginny primero miro a ambos lados, no había nadie, entro y cerro la puerta fuertemente

– Que diablos hacen? Saben que no pueden estar haciendo esto, pueden descubrir todo

– Tienes razón Ginny – dijo Hermione – no medimos las consecuencias de nuestros actos... se salio todo de control...

– Que? – dijo ceñudo Ron¿eso significaba que Hermione se arrepentía?

– Pero que haces aquí Ginny? Tu tampoco deberías estar aquí

– Lo se, lo se, pero necesito que le den un recado a Harry, díganle que en la fiesta tendré que fingir que soy novia de Malfoy

– QUE TU QUE? – preguntaron los dos al unísono

– Ya les dije! Por favor alguien dígale, no quiero que piense otra cosa, necesito que confié en mi

– Pero porque harás tal estupidez? – pregunto Ron muy exaltado

– Creeme Ron, estar allá no es nada fácil, y hacerme pasar por su pareja... será un martirio pero si no lo hago puede que Malfoy piense que no soy tan enemiga de ustedes como le he dicho

– Esta bien, nosotros encontraremos una manera de decirle Ginny – dijo Hermione tratando de sonar tranquilizadora

– Bien... bien, bueno me voy, Ron será mejor que te vayas tu también, los dejare solos para que se despidan pero no hagan tonterías chicos, adiós.

Ginny se acerco a los dos y los abrazo brevemente. Ellos le correspondieron el abrazo y vieron como se marcho. Ron y Hermione se quedaron viendo.

– Ginny tiene razón Ron, no deberíamos de estar haciendo esto

– Hermione – dijo Ron fastidiado – por favor... no aguanto, yo te extraño demasiado – parecía muy triste – que idiota fui al no decirte nada cuando podía

– Ron... – Hermione le tomo la mano y lo miro muy triste, tenía un nudo en la garganta cuando dijo – porque tenías que besarme aquella noche? Debías haber supuesto que me iba hacer adicta! – estallo, ahora tenia lagrimas en los ojos

– Oh Hermione, no llores por favor! – Ron la atrajo hacia el y la abrazo

– Es que esta situación es tan desesperante! No tengo contacto con nadie! Te extraño a ti, a Ginny y a Harry, estamos alejados de todos! Ya no aguanto, es demasiada presión

– Lo se, lo se, a mi lo único que me consuela son estos momentos que tenemos, hemos estado juntos quince minutos en dos semanas! Es desesperante!

Se quedaron abrazados unos minutos mas, en silencio, Ron reuniendo todas las fuerzas necesarias se separo de ella y le dijo

– Lo siento, me tengo que ir...

– Esta bien – Hermione ya no lloraba, pero tenía una expresión ausente – Ron, si no te veo me voy a volver loca, se que es una imprudencia pero...

– No dejare de venir Hermione...

– Yo... tengo una idea, el día de la cena de los candidatos, no vayas, ve al departamento, todos estarán concentrados en la fiesta que no voltearan a ver si estamos o no

– Pero debo aparecerme en la fiesta... pero ya veré como le hago, esperame en tu departamento – dijo Ron con determinación

Se volvieron a besar antes de que Ron saliera del lugar, Hermione trato de concentrarse en su trabajo y después de mucho rato lo hizo.

Ron se apareció en la oficina de Harry queestaba un poco pálido

– Le traje unos papeles señor – dijo Ron – ahí esta toda la información que pidió

– Gracias Weasley. Siéntate, vamos a revisarlos – Harry cerro la puerta y puso un hechizo para que el sonido no saliera

– Harry, vi a Ginny ahora y nos pidió que te diéramos un recado

– Nos pidió? A quienes? – dijo extrañado

– A Hermione y a mi

– Que hacían Hermione y tu juntos? – pregunto Harry ceñudo

– Maldición, quieres callarte para poder decir lo que dijo!

– Esta bien, esta bien

– Dijo que en la fiesta tiene que fingir que es pareja de Malfoy

– QUE? – Harry se puso de pie – porque haría algo como eso?

– Dijo que si no lo hacia Malfoy podría pensar que Ginny no estaba de su lado, supongo que Malfoy quiere molestarte...

– Pues lo consiguió! Maldito hijo de ... – levanto la mano y apunto amenazadoramente – Que no le toque un solo cabello porque se las verá conmigo!

– Harry quieres calmarte! No hay que despertar ninguna sospecha

– Mira quien lo dice, – dijo molesto – Que estabas haciendo con Hermione?

– Yo... me fracture el pie – Ron trato de no mirarlo a los ojos

– Que conveniente no? – dijo sarcástico – Dime nada mas que harías si alguien mas tuviera que besar a Hermione?

– Nada – a Ron se le pusieron las orejas coloradas – es parte del plan, Harry a ti que te preocupa eso? Ginny y tu no... o si?

– Si, no... – Harry negó exasperado con la cabeza – no se, algo paso el día que nos despedimos

– Que paso?

– Nos besamos y pues quedamos de hablar cuando este termine

– Igual que Hermione y yo – dijo Ron triste y soltando un largo suspiro

– Si pero al menos nosotros hemos mantenido la promesa de no vernos

– Pues no es tan fácil verás! - dijo Ron fastidiado y molesto

– Eso ya lo se! Deberías tener un poco mas de cuidado - le recrimino Harry

– Vete al diablo Harry! Hermione la esta pasando muy mal, me imagino que igual que Ginny, tu y yo nos vemos aquí, pero ellas están allá afuera solas!

– Esta bien, ok, lo siento... no me había puesto a pensar en eso

– Pues deberías, yo no dejare a Hermione sola, me he roto los huesos tres veces en unos días, solo para verla y no sentirme tan solo, se que ella aun y cuando sabe que esto esta mal no protesta tanto como debería porque también se siente sola. No la dejare Harry, lo siento. No puedo

– Te entiendo – Harry miro a su amigo, parecía muy abatido – Haré un esfuerzo por no partirle la cara a Malfoy ese día

– Creeme que yo también lo haré, un Weasley con un Malfoy? No pensé que algún día los Weasley cayéramos tan bajo

* * *

Ginny se miro en el espejo, llevaba un vestido muy fino y bonito de color lavanda. Todos sus accesorios combinaban a la perfección. Alguien toco a la puerta...

* * *

Aqui les dejo otro capítulo, espero que me dejen reviews. Gracias por sus reviews a LunaPotter1, Ophelia Dakker (zombie), Cervatilla, Violet-Potter y Sarah-Keyko. Sabia que no me fallarían chicas!


	4. Los celos de Harry

Ginny se miro en el espejo, llevaba un vestido muy fino y bonito de color lavanda. Todos sus accesorios combinaban a la perfección. Alguien toco a la puerta, fue a abrir y se encontró con Draco, se miraba muy apuesto, y como era su presentación, andaba con una sonrisa que parecía sincera y amigable, pero que Ginny sabia que era falsa.

– Hola, lista?

– Si, vamonos

Draco le ofreció su brazo y ella lo acepto indiferente, salieron de ahí y cuando llegaron un montón de gente los miro. Draco y Ginny empezaron a socializar inmediatamente, el la presento como su pareja, Ginny volteaba buscando a Harry cuando Draco se distraía, vio a su hermano que miraba impaciente la hora, como si tuviera prisa.

Draco llamo su atención y le indico que volteara a un lugar en especifico, ahí fue donde lo vio, iba elegante pero tenía un toque relajado, el cabello despeinado como siempre y los ojos verdes brillaban mucho detrás de sus gafas, volteaba para los lados como buscando algo, Draco la miro y le sonrío burlonamente

– Estas lista para hacer enojar a Pipipote?

– Claro... para eso siempre estoy lista

Avanzaron hacia el, y entonces Harry los vio, una sacudida de celos contrajo su estómago violentamente, se veía guapísima, Malfoy la llevaba del brazo posesivamente, como si fuera una cosa, a Harry le dio un ataque de rabia que la tratara así.

– Hola Potter – dijo Malfoy con sorna – listo para presentar mi candidatura?

– Desgraciadamente alguien lo tiene que hacer y eso me ha tocado a mi – dijo Harry volteando para los lados como si quisiera disimular que no era a Ginny a quien estaba buscando

– Dime, como te parece que se ve Ginebra? Para ser mi novia no esta mal verdad?

Harry lo miro con odio, Ginny se estaba muriendo de ganas de darle un puñetazo a Malfoy, la estaba tratando pésimo.

– Solo con ella podrías haber terminado Malfoy, igual de traidora que tu

– No te guste Harry? – dijo Ginny como tratando de ignorar el comentario, se suponía que trataba de ponerlo celoso – Yo pensé que me veía muy bien – Ginny lo miro coqueta pero fríamente

– Sabes Potter? Creo que si no te gusta Ginny es o porque eres novio de su hermano o porque estas tan endiabladamente celoso que no quieres admitir que se ve preciosa?

– No estoy celoso – dijo Harry apretando los dientes

– Ah! entonces es que quieres ser cuñado de Ginny? Pues entonces deberías decirle que se ve guapa, hay que quedar bien con la familia Potter, ah pero cierto, como vas a saber ese tipo de cosas si nunca has tenido una?

A Ginny se le dibujo una mirada de odio que dirigió a Harry pero que el sabía que era para Malfoy, se veía furiosa. Harry no dijo nada, los miro furioso, les saco la vuelta y camino, Malfoy lo siguió, lo detuvo de un brazo y le dijo maliciosamente

– Hoy, cuando todo esto haya terminado, me la llevaré y te aseguro que le haré cosas que ni en tus mas sucias fantasías has imaginado

Harry se soltó, y le escupió agresivamente en la cara, Draco se quedo asombrado, todos voltearon, Ginny soltó una risotada interna, "Gracias Harry" pensó. Se apresuro hacia Draco y lo ayudo a limpiarse, el se soltó bruscamente de ella y se dirigió al baño. Ginny se le quedo viendo a Harry como queriéndolo matar (para disimular) y le susurro con una voz cargada de veneno que lo siguiera. Salieron al balcón, donde había muy pocas personas, pero estas salieron huyendo ante la mirada de Harry y Ginny, se veían tan enfadados que parecía que se iban a batir en duelo, cuando se aseguraron que estaban solos empezaron a hablar muy bajo, los que estaban viéndolos pensaban que tenían una fuerte discusión porque hacían aspavientos violentos con los brazos y sus caras estaban tensas. Sabían que ella era una de las asesoras de Draco y pensaban que discutían por el trato que Harry le dio a Draco. Lo que en realidad estaban hablando era lo siguiente

– Eso fue genial Harry, creeme que si yo pudiera le hubiera mandado un hechizo que lo habría dejado sin pelo

– Gracias, pero no me recupero de verlo abrazándote, porque tenías que haber hecho eso?

– Harry, creeme que me es muy difícil por favor, no dudes de mi, a mi el me da asco, y besa terrible, es un idiota, pero puso en tela de juicio mi odio hacia ti y tuve que ceder

– Acaso ya te beso?

– Si, fue asqueroso, lo hizo para que me acostumbrara a la idea y no reaccionara como reaccione en ese momento

– Ginny se que esto es muy difícil para ti, también lo es para mi, y lo que dijo Draco al final... – ahora la mueca de rabia en Harry era real – el dijo que te iba a hacer cosas que... maldito pervertido

– Harry, confía en mi, yo nunca haría nada

– Lo se, lo se, pero que tal si intenta algo, juro que esto del plan se viene abajo y voy y le parto toda la cara de idiota que tiene

– Harry, no me pasará nada, soy mejor bruja que el, no lo dudes, nunca podría conmigo

Draco ya venía hacia ellos, lo vieron a la distancia, Ginny sabía que tenía que irse de ahí, se aliso el vestido con altivez como si su conversación con Harry hubiera terminado, Harry volvía a tener la expresión de rabia, Ginny se encamino hacia Draco dejando a Harry plantado ahí, Harry la alcanzo y la sujeto del brazo, le dijo apretando los dientes y casi sin mover los labios para que Draco no supiera lo que decía

– Por cierto, te ves preciosa

Ginny sonrío en sus adentros, se soltó violentamente de Harry y le dio una fuerte cachetada, dijo apretando los dientes

– Gracias, tu también te ves guapísimo

Y se alejo de ahí con un aire de altivez, Harry se volvió a sobar la adolorida mejilla, debía dejar de decirle esas cosas a Ginny, pegaba muy fuerte.

Ginny se reunió con Draco y le dijo

– Ya estas bien?

– Maldito Potter, me las pagara, buen golpe por cierto

– Se lo merecía por idiota – dijo Ginny despectivamente

– Vamos a sentarnos

Se encaminaron a las mesas que estaban colocadas en el salón, Ginny buscaba de nuevo a Ron pero ya no lo vio. Se acomodo derecha cuando Harry empezó a presentar a los candidatos, Draco se levanto cuando lo menciono a el y saludo levantando una mano a los presentes, Ginny aplaudió soberbiamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando Draco se sentó Ginny sintió como le toco el hombro y le dio un "tierno" beso en el cuello mientras Draco no dejaba de mirar burlonamente a Harry, que veía esto con sus verdes ojos muy abiertos y con la cara tensa. Ginny sonrío coqueta a Draco y se acurruco un poco con el, aunque muy a su pesar. La presentación de Harry termino y cada uno de los candidatos subió a decir algunas palabras, Draco fue elocuente e incluso parecía tener las mejores intenciones de mejorar el manejo del ministerio. Ginny le aplaudía sonriente al final de su discurso.

Los discursos terminaron y cuando todos probaron la exquisita cena que se preparo para la ocasión las mesas y sillas desaparecieron mostrando una amplia pista de baile. La banda comenzó a tocar y Draco invito a Ginny a bailar. Draco la acerco mucho a el, tanto que Ginny sentía la respiración de el en su oído, entonces vio algo que hizo que se enojara realmente. Harry bailaba distraídamente con una chica que ella no conocía, de hecho parecía que Harry tampoco la conocía, pero Ginny sintió una fuerte punzada de celos en su estómago, así que eso era lo que estaba sintiendo Harry en ese momento con ella y Draco bailando frente a el?

Tenía que aguantarse las ganas de ir y separarla de el, la chica reía tontamente con el, sin prevenirla Draco la empezó a besar en la boca mientras la apretaba mas fuertemente contra el.

Harry bailaba con esa chica sin poner mucha atención a su conversación, solo asentía y le sonreía de vez en cuando. Fugazmente veía a Ginny con Draco, estaba muy pegados bailando, vio cuando el la beso y algo explotó en su interior, los ojos se le pusieron negros de coraje y no pudo controlar sus poderes. Todos los focos que iluminaban el lugar explotaron violentamente, se oyeron gritos de mujeres que se habían asustado por la explosión. La chica que estaba con Harry se aferro fuertemente a el, Harry la separo de el y le dijo que se calmará, pronuncio "Lumos" y algo se ilumino, empezó a ver los destellos de las varitas de los demás invitados, empezó a caminar entre los invitados tropezando con varios, estaba buscando a Ginny.

Cuando Ginny oyó las pequeñas explosiones de vidrio se separo de Draco inmediatamente, tomo su varita y dijo "Protego". Draco se le quedo viendo interrogante y le dijo

– Paranoica?

– Lo siento, es que me quede acostumbrada por la escuela, "Lumos"

Draco la miraba extrañado, le paso un brazo por los hombros como si quisiera protegerla, Ginny estaba mas concentrada en ver que era lo que había sucedido que ni se inmuto.

Harry vio a Draco y a Ginny muy juntos, Draco la tenía abrazada y Ginny miraba para todos lados, alerta y con varita en mano. Draco la saco de la fiesta en medio de un tumulto que se arremolino en la puerta, Harry vio esto y tuvo el impulso de seguirlos pero sabía que era muy arriesgado, por otro lado Harry no tenía la mente muy clara debido a los celos. Pero primero debía hacer algo.

Ginny llego a su departamento seguida de Draco, se habían ido en auto. Ginny había bajado con la intención de que no la siguiera pero Draco se bajo detrás de ella. Cuando estuvieron en la puerta Ginny dijo

– Bueno entonces nos vemos luego

– Espera Ginebra – dijo Draco tomándole por un brazo

– Que?

– No me invitas a pasar? Tengo algo que decirte

Con la sensación de profundo fastidio Ginny abrió la puerta y entro delante de el, sintió que una brisa se colaba con ellos al departamento. Cerro la puerta y se cruzo de brazos frente a Draco con una actitud de total impaciencia

– Qué necesitas? Estoy cansada

– Pues estaba pensando – se acerco a ella – que quizá podría quedarme aquí a pasar la noche

– Que? – Ginny estaba atónita, dijo fríamente – No lo creo Draco, y por cierto, la manera en que me trataste frente a Potter no fue la adecuada, te portaste como un idiota, como si yo fuera un objeto, creo que arruinaste todo, el sabe que yo no me dejaría tratar así, pudiste arruinar nuestro plan

– En serio? – el se quedo completamente extrañado – según yo te trate muy bien

Ginny sintió lastima por la persona que alguna vez se casará con el. Si es que Draco corría con suerte claro esta.

– Si, fuiste muy idiota la verdad, pero ahorita no estoy de humor para hablar de eso, la verdad es que quiero que te vayas, necesito descansar

– P... pero yo... pensé que tu y yo... pues...

Ginny soltó una burlona carcajada, ahora era cuando lo iba a hacer pagar

– Por Merlín Draco! No pensarías que yo te iba a hacer caso de verdad cierto? – Ginny se limpio una lágrima que broto de ella debido a la risa – No eres de mi clase... no tienes tanto dinero para mantener mi estilo de vida... yo solo quería molestar al idiota de Potter

La cara de Ginny se mostraba divertida, como si lo que hubiera dicho Draco fuera lo más estúpido que hubiera oído en su vida, Draco estaba muy desconcertado, nunca lo habían rechazado de tal manera, pero no iba a insistir, no ahora, todavía quedaba la parte en que Ginny financiaba su campaña y no la podía arruinar. Ginny le volvió a tronar los dedos en la cara para sacarle de su estado de ausencia, así como le había hecho el primer día en que lo corrió de ahí. El no dijo nada y salio del departamento muy desconcertado.

Cuando Draco cerro y ella se aseguro que desapareció por el pasillo, cerro la puerta con un hechizo muy fuerte. Con dos patadas en el aire se deshizo de sus elegantes zapatos y se dejo caer en el sofá dando un largo suspiro de descanso.

– Así lo tratas todo el tiempo? – pregunto una conocida voz

Ginny soltó un grito y la cabeza de Harry apareció flotando, para después mostrar como se quitaba completamente su capa invisible.

– Harry! – dijo Ginny recuperándose del susto – casi me matas del susto!

– Y tu de celos – le recrimino Harry

– Ya te lo explique – dijo cansinamente – tenía que hacerlo, yo te dije que confiarás en mi y mirate: aquí estas

– Confío en ti!

– Y entonces porque estas aquí? A ver como llegaste? Nadie se puede aparecer en este departamento

– Entre detrás de Malfoy

– Ahhh – ahora Ginny parecía haber entendido – tu eras la brisa que sentí?

– Me imagino que si – se encogió de hombros

– Harry esto es muy arriesgado

– Lo se, pero... es que... yo...

– Que?

– No se! – exploto Harry – quería asegurarme que Malfoy no te hiciera nada!

– Te dije que yo me sabía cuidar sola!

– Lo se, pero yo... yo...

– No confiaste en mi? – Ginny lo miraba ceñuda

– Si, pero...

– Pero nada Harry! No puedo creer que pensarás que no iba a poder con Malfoy!

– No es eso! – trato de defenderse

– Entonces?

– Pues... yo... que hay de malo en querer asegurarme yo mismo? Prefiero que me grites ahorita a estar en mi departamento pensando si estas bien, prefiero correr el riesgo a que pueda haber pasado algo y yo no estaba aquí, que tiene de malo eso Ginny?

Ginny abrió la boca para protestar, pero la verdad es que Harry había movido una fibra de su corazón, maldita sea! Ginny sabía cuidarse, y muy bien, era una bruja poderosa, pero el hecho de que Harry quisiera contribuir a su bienestar la hizo sentirse protegida, y la sensación aunque era extraña era desconcertadamente agradable.

– Ok, ok, lo siento – dijo Ginny ya mas calmada y con un gesto apaciguador – pero tienes que admitir que es arriesgado

– Ok lo admito, solo que no pude evitarlo

Se quedaron callados, a Ginny le urgía lavarse los dientes y lavarse, Malfoy la había besado! Fue discretamente hacia el baño mientras dejaba a Harry sentado en el sillón, cuando volvió, Harry parecía mas calmado. Se sentó junto a el y el le dijo

– Bueno no me has contestado, siempre lo tratas así?

– Si – Ginny sonrió y Harry tuvo un impulso pero se contuvo – soy convincente?

– Mucho! Fue divertido cuando te burlaste de el

– Si

– Y cuando me llamaste 'el idiota de Potter' – dijo con falso enojo

– Ah... lo siento por esa... ya sabes... parte del plan – soltó una risita nerviosa

– Odio que te bese! – dijo Harry con un tono cargado de rabia

– Y tu crees que yo no? – dijo Ginny – yo también lo odio, además dime, quien era la chica con la que estabas bailando?

– No se – Harry se encogió de hombros

– Harry...

– No se, la verdad, alguien me la presento y yo le salude, pero como te estaba viendo a ti no puse mucha atención y asentía a todo lo que me decía, entonces creo que en una de esas me invito a bailar

– Ah... – Ginny lo miro como estudiándolo

– Porque preguntas?

– Por nada – dijo con gesto indiferente

– Estas celosa?

–... – Ginny bufó – Claro que no, solo que no la conocía y quería saber quien era

– Ah, o sea que estas celosa

– Ya te dije que no!

– Estabas tan celosa como yo lo estaba de ti, claro que yo no estaba besando a... Rose? Marie? Audrey? Bueno no importa, no recuerdo el nombre, pero el caso es que estabas celosa

– Bueno si y que? .

– Nada – dijo Harry sonriendo y girando los ojos hacia otro lado de la habitación

– De que te ríes? – pregunto ceñuda

– De nada – dijo sonriendo

Harry se paro y se paseo por la habitación

– Bonito lugar tienes aquí

– Si – admitió Ginny – pero prefiero mi antiguo departamento

– Yo prefiero el elevador... – dijo Harry sonriente

Ginny lo miro y río, por primera vez se relajo, fue hacia el y lo abrazo amistosamente, el le devolvió el abrazo

– Los extraño tanto Harry!

– Y nosotros a ti

– Siento lo de la pelea de ahorita, pero es que me sorprendiste!

– Si, yo también lo siento

Se sentaron en el sillón y Harry la vio, pregunto titubeante

– Y Malfoy... te gustan sus...?

– No – lo atajo Ginny – no, para nada

– Parecía como sí si lo hicieras...

– Estaba actuando tonto! – Ginny se puso de pie y avanzo un poco, cuando se dio la vuelta se llevo por sorpresa que Harry estaba de píe delante de ella

– Conmigo tu ... actuaste?

Ginny se desconcertó un poco, se puso de puntitas y tomo por la nuca a Harry, Harry la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y se inclino hacia ella, se dieron un largo beso. Cuando se separaron Ginny le dijo

– Te parece que finjo?

Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente como recuperándose, pego su frente con la de ella y después siguió besándola, parecía que quería recuperar las semanas perdidas.

A la media hora seguían besándose, pero estaban en el sofá, las cosas parecían querer salirse de control, Ginny junto todas sus fuerzas y mientras Harry desocupo su boca para besarla en el cuello ella dijo

– Harry... vete

– No – siguió besándola

– Por favor... no hagas esto mas difícil, la espera de que esto termine me esta matando

– No me quiero ir

Ginny ahogo un fuerte hipido y entonces Harry se separo de ella, la vio y la comprendió a la perfección

– Esta bien

Se levantaron y arreglaron su ropa, Harry tomo la capa

– Espero que nos veamos pronto

Ginny asintió, y lo condujo hasta la puerta, cuando Ginny estaba por abrirla Harry se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente por última vez ese día, le dio un ansioso beso y le susurro

– Que idiota fui Ginny, confío en ti

Se puso la capa y salio de ahí. A Ginny le temblaban las piernas, le daban ganas de ir por el y decirle que no se fuera, qué que mas daba que se quedara, que se sentía tan sola, que lo necesitaba tanto, pero no hizo nada. Todavía no era tiempo.

* * *

Hola chicas, ahora les dejo otro capítulo mas. Para las fans de Rony Hermione se que no puse nada de ellos en este capítulo pero hablo mas de ellos en el que sigue que ya esta avanzado. Espero sus comentarios.

Gracias por sus review a Ophelia Dakker, Nayades, Umi-cefiro y Violet-Potter.


	5. El inicio de algo

Esa misma noche un joven con el pelo morado y envuelto en una gabardina entraba en un edificio muy discretamente con una bolsa que olía a hamburguesas, llego hasta un departamento del cual no salía ningún sonido. Toco y segundos mas tarde una chica de cabello castaño y enmarañado abrió y lo dejo pasar.

– Hola, que traes en la bolsa?

– Hamburguesas, como me salí de la fiesta vengo hambriento, pensé que quizá tu lo estarías también

El chico se quito la gabardina y con un hechizo de la varita volvió a tener el pelo rojo como el fuego que siempre lo había distinguido.

– Si lo estoy, de los nervios no he podido comer nada, te siguió alguien?

– No, todos están en esa estúpida fiesta, ahorita no hay ni quien se acuerde de mi

– Viste a Ginny?

– Si – contesto con el entrecejo fruncido

– Estaba con Malfoy?

– Si, ese idiota!. También vi a Harry pero no hable con el, parecía que tenía muy malas pulgas, de hecho paso algo muy gracioso, Harry le escupió en la cara a Malfoy – Ron rió divertido pero Hermione se preocupo

– Que? Porque? Que pasó?

– No se – se encogió de hombros – aunque no necesitamos muchas razones para atacarlo, supongo que estaba enfadado por lo de Ginny. Y luego – continuo Ron mientras Hermione le ponía atención en medio de su tarea de poner los platos en la mesa y el le ayudaba – Ginny saco al balcón a Harry y parecía que tenían una violenta pelea, se veían furiosos pero para ser honesto no creo que hayan peleado – dijo Ron como si fuera un detective que había descubierto al culpable

– Yo tampoco lo creo, han de haber tenido una conversación normal y solo estaban fingiendo

Se sentaron a comer, aunque solo eran dos, Ron había comprado 5 hamburguesas, Hermione solo se comió una y Ron se encargo de las demás. Ron le contó todo lo que vio en la fiesta y Hermione se desahogo con el sobre los pacientes que atendía. De rato estaban acurrucados en el sillón, Ron le había pasado un brazo por los hombros y platicaban tranquilamente mientras bebían una cerveza de mantequilla. Había momentos en que Ron se acercaba a la cara de Hermione para besarla y ella le correspondía dulcemente.

– Ron tu crees que lo que hacemos es lo correcto? – pregunto dudosa

– Desde el punto de vista de Dumbledore, no, no creo que le agrade saber que podemos levantar ninguna sospecha... pero por otro lado, desde mi punto de vista... si quieres saber...

Hermione lo miro expectante, Ron se puso un poco rosa

–...nunca me había sentido mejor en toda mi vida – dijo siendo lo mas sincero de lo que había sido alguna vez

Hermione sonrío y se ruborizo un poco, con una mano acerco la cara de Ron hacia ella y antes de comenzar a besarlo le dijo

– Esto, lo tuyo y lo mío, es lo mejor que me ha pasado Ron

Cuando se separaron, estuvieron callados un rato, Ron parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, luego dijo

– Oye y a todo esto, tu... eres... – carraspeo – mi novia?

Hermione se puso roja, negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras la agachaba

– Quieres? – pregunto Ron con cautela

– Qué?

– Pues tu sabes... – dijo mirando para otro lado

– No, no se, que? – dijo con un tono de pequeña exasperación

– Pues... ser mi novia?

– Ah... eso...? – miro a otro lado

– Si

– Pues... si, creo que sería lo normal

– Bien... bien... – carraspeo, el tono que uso era el mismo que usaba cuando llegaba a un acuerdo en el trabajo – excelente

Hermione lo miro entre divertida e incrédula, le pregunto un poco sonriente

– Excelente? Es lo que se te ocurre decir? – Hermione río y Ron se puso rojo como un tomate maduro

– Bueno... pues si... – Ron cayo derrotado – Esta bien, quizá lo notaste, pero soy un total fracaso en asuntos románticos... no se me dan muy bien esas frases!

– Oh por favor! – dijo Hermione sarcástica – tienes que estar bromeando. Fuiste muy elocuente con tu "Excelente" – lo dijo en el mismo tono formal que Ron había empleado

Hermione río, pero Ron adopto una expresión con el ceño fruncido, cuando Hermione lo vio dejo de reír inmediatamente. Ron se levanto muy ofendido y la miro con enojo

– Bueno pues entonces Olvidalo!

Hermione estaba tan desconcertada, no pensó que el comentario lo ofendiera tanto

– Ron yo... lo siento, no lo tomes así, solo estaba jugando

– Ja... si claro...

Ron tomo su gabardina y volvió a cambiarse el color del pelo, salió de ahí con un aire muy enfadado. Hermione se quedo desconcertada, que había pasado con su sentido del humor? No podía salir e ir detrás para que le explicase su estúpida reacción, se quedo ahí, un poco enfadada y desconcertada.

Harry llego a su departamento con todas sus emociones revoloteando en su pecho, era ya bastante obvio que el tiempo en el que solo pensaba que Ginny era guapa e inteligente había pasado. Ahora pensaba muchas cosas mas, era linda, tierna, divertida, tenía una fuerza de voluntad increíble, era una buena actriz! Podía llegar a ser tan odiosa como Malfoy! Descubría que tenía una pasión atrapada, que cuando estaba con el parecía que iba a flaquear. Harry sintió un calor en sus mejillas y trato de alejarlo con un fuerte resoplido. Parecía que Ginny tenía mucha necesidad de querer a alguien. Harry sintió una enorme necesidad de ser el ese alguien.

Unos golpes en la puerta despertaron a Hermione, dormitaba en el sillón de su sala de donde no se había movido desde que Ron se fue. Abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar, se le quedo viendo un poco enfadada y cuando se volteo para cerrar la puerta, Ron se puso delante de ella y le dijo

– Ya se que no fui bueno, ten – le entrego un precioso ramo de flores – Hermione, me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, a veces me sacas un poco de quicio, pero me encantas – Ron le tomo la cara entre las manos, ella estaba estupefacta – te quiero, nunca he querido a nadie, solo te he querido a ti, tus besos... – Ron la beso intensamente – me encantan. Quieres ser mi novia?

Hermione asintió y Ron no tuvo que esperar mas para volver a besarla mientras la rodeaba completamente con sus brazos, al separarse Hermione le pregunto

– Entonces lo de hace rato, cuando te ofendiste, era... actuado?

– Si – Ron rió – quise hacer un poco de melodrama, ya sabes, para tomarte por sorpresa...

Hermione le dio un cariñoso golpe en el brazo y dijo

– Idiota! Me hiciste sentir fatal, pensé que te había ofendido

– Lo siento, pero tenías razón, mi "Excelente" fue muy elocuente. Mira que tu no estuviste tan bien con tus frases de "Ah... eso?" o "Pues si, creo que sería lo normal" Ya sabías a lo que me referiría!

Hermione río, y para callar las críticas de Ron que parecía dispuesto a defender su "discurso" anterior de declaración, lo tomo por el cuello y le dio un largo beso. Ron desistió de su idea de seguir peleando inmediatamente.

Tres meses después la campaña de Draco Malfoy estaba en su apogeo, su imagen se había suavizado hasta hacerlo parecer una persona humilde y con las mejores intenciones. Ginny había ya descubierto su principal plan, una vez que llegara a ministro Malfoy no solo pondría a los dementores en Azkaban sino que incriminaría a los magos hijos de muggles con pequeños delitos que los mantendrían encerrados ahí con condenas muy altas para pequeñas violaciones. Estaba muy seguro de que esto resultaría muy bien pues todos cometían pequeños delitos sin importancia y algunas veces hasta sin victimas, solo travesuras, pero Draco castigaría severamente esto como si hubieran robado algo. Al ver que la caza de muggles sería demasiada ejercería presión para que no los admitan en Howgarts o en el mundo mágico, los definiría como "personas peligrosas que usan la magia para cometer actos ilícitos".

Ginny se había quedado en un shock que fue muy difícil de disimular cuando Draco soltó su plan en una reunión de la campaña. Todos los ayudantes reían, sin embargo Ginny no logro hacerlo, no podía. Que pasaría con gente como Hermione? Como Colin? Necesitaba avisarles urgentemente.

Draco la había llevado de nuevo a su departamento, parecía que últimamente estaba muy amable y considerado con ella, Ginny aventó su bolsa a un sillón en un gesto de claro cansancio y dijo

– Bueno gracias por traerme, nos vemos mañana

– Espera Ginny. Necesito preguntarte algo. Ahora cuando comente lo que pienso hacer con los sangre-sucia, vi que a ti la idea no te entusiasmo mucho, te puedo preguntar porque?

Ginny lo miro sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Y luego dijo con mucha elocuencia

– Porque la verdad me importa un comino lo que hagas mientras mantengas el trato que tienes conmigo

– Pero... estamos en esto juntos... no? – Draco la miro ceñudo

– Si Draco, pero yo lo hago por mi negocio, no porque quiera algún favoritismo de muggles, o magos, o sangre-sucia o limpia o algo... a mi no me importa. No voy a celebrar algo por lo que no siento nada

– Es que si no estas conmigo estas contra mi, y quiero saber de que lado esta tu lealtad – la acuso

– Creo que te he demostrado de que lado esta mi lealtad, con mi dinero y nada mas, en el momento en que yo vea que tu pones en peligro mi dinero para un fin que quieras alcanzar, que crees que yo haría? Que te apoyaría a ti o que defendería mi dinero? No seas idiota Draco, dejate de inseguridades estúpidas y dedicate a ganar el puesto, porque me debes un favor

Draco se quedo sin habla, era cierto, Ginny solo lo ayuda financieramente, pero esperaba integrarla en su equipo porque había visto que era fría y calculadora para el manejo de muchas cosas. La miro por última vez y antes de salir de ahí le dijo

– Haremos la prueba con la sangre sucia Granger. Ella será la primera

Draco cerro la puerta, esa era una prueba para Ginny.

Ginny se sentó en el sofá, lo habría arruinado? Quizá el desconfiara de ella. Pero ahora no había marcha atrás. Ginny tomo una pastilla sangrante y mordió un pedacito, salio de ahí rápidamente, quizá la alcanzará. Por la nariz le empezó a gotear sangre. Llego a San Mungo y fue directo a su consultorio. Hermione se veía un poco pálida y preocupada, le indico que pasará y una vez que estuvo cerrada la puerta, Ginny tomo el otro extremo de la pastilla y se lo tomo, dejo se sangrar inmediatamente.

– Cuanto sangraste? – pregunto Hermione

– No se, quizá dos litros – estaba muy pálida y cansada – quizá mas.

Hermione tomo una medida en una taza y se la acerco para que la bebiera. Ginny la tomo y recupero su color poco a poco.

– Bien, ahora que pasa? Tienes algo?

– Si, Hermione, tienes que avisarles a todos que Draco quiere mandar a los hijos de muggles a Azkaban... a todos. Dijo que tu ibas a ser la primera

Hermione se quedo helada, una nube gris paso por sus brillantes ojos, se doblo y vomito. Ginny se incorporo preocupada sobre ella y le pregunto

– Estas bien? Que pasa? No te preocupes Hermione yo no permitiré que eso te pase nunca. Se que no necesitas que te defienda pero haré lo que pueda

– No Ginny... no entiendes... – Hermione soltó unas lágrimas de frustración

– Nadie te hará nada Hermione, ni Ron ni Harry ni yo lo permitiremos...

– No es eso lo que me preocupa Ginny, no me pueden mandar a Azkaban con los dementotes... matarían todo lo bueno en mi

Ginny entendía su miedo, eso era horrible.

– Nadie te enviará ahí Hermione, te lo aseguro! – Ginny parecía firme y segura en lo que decía pero Hermione no se consolaba con nada

– Ginny, si me envían... – Hermione hizo un esfuerzo – lo van a matar... – tomo aire – voy a tener un bebe...

Ginny se hizo para atrás por la sorpresa, tropezó y cayo al suelo duramente. Hermione estaba en un gran lío ahora. No la podían arriesgar mas, necesitaban sacarla de la misión.

* * *

Hola chicas! Aquí las dejo con un poco de intriga a ver que les parece. Seguro quieren saber la reacción de Ron verdad? 

Gracias por su review a Ophelia Dakker, Sarah-Keyko, Violet-Potter, Ashley-Malfoy, Gaby Weasley, Nayades, GinnyCristy y Kika Dlc. Me alegro que les guste la historia.


	6. La idea de Hermione

Del capítulo anterior:

– Ginny, si me envían... – Hermione hizo un esfuerzo – lo van a matar... – tomo aire – voy a tener un bebe...

Ginny se hizo para atrás por la sorpresa, tropezó y cayo al suelo duramente. Hermione estaba en un gran lío ahora. No la podían arriesgar mas, necesitaban sacarla de la misión.

* * *

Ginny tardo un poco de recuperarse del shock que la había causado esta noticia. Hermione limpio con un hechizo el vómito, y se fue a lavar la cara. Cuando salio Ginny la miraba preocupada

– Te voy a sacar de esto Hermione

– Que? – grito – No puedes hacerlo!

– No te vamos a arriesgar! – Ginny parecía muy alterada – No te vamos a arriesgar nadie, ni a ti a tu bebe... que supongo es... mi sobrino

Hermione asintió con la cabeza gacha

– Aggggh! Voy a matar a mi tonto hermano! – Ginny estaba muy enfadada – Que no pudieron tomar sus precauciones? Ni siquiera debían verse! Ya se los había dicho. Me extraña de ti Hermione! Siempre fuiste responsable y ahora no se que te paso!

– Ginny yo... – Hermione estaba llorosa y parecía muy mortificada

– Tu nada Hermione! Ron lo sabe?

– No Ginny! No le digas – decía suplicante

– Como quieres que no le diga? Es el padre!

– Ya se, pero todavía no me siento preparada para decirle, además eso es algo que me corresponde a mi

– Esta bien, esta bien, no le diré! Pero dame un mensaje para que vaya a buscarlo. Iré al ministerio a sacarte de esto!

– No me voy a salir! Pertenezco a la misión

– Hablalo con Ron! Ese hijo no nada mas es tuyo, sino de el también, si vas a arriesgar la vida del bebé al menos que los dos estén de acuerdo!

Hermione se quedo en silencio, Ginny iba de un lado a otro del consultorio, estaba pensando

– Tengo un plan Ginny

– Cual? – pregunto de mala gana

– Primero necesitaré hablar con Ron y mínimo requiero un mes

– Que plan? No te andes por las ramas...!

– PRIMERO RON Y LUEGO TU. ENTENDISTE? – por primera vez Hermione se defendió del ataque de Ginny

Ginny se le quedo mirando un poco intimidada, Hermione también podía tomar una actitud muy difícil cuando se lo proponía. Ginny asintió y Hermione dijo

– Dile a Ron que venga lo antes posible

– Esta bien

Hermione le dio a Ginny una poción que le derritió la cara, parecía una anciana, se puso un disfraz que Hermione guardaba ahí para complementar su imagen. Ginny salió muy ofendida de ahí y Hermione se quedo sumamente deprimida, esperaba apoyo no que le recriminarán.

Ginny llego al ministerio y busco a Ron, fue hasta su oficina, no toco porque la puerta estaba abierta, Ron miraba la ventana que reflejaba un paisaje ficticio como perdido en sus pensamientos.

– Weasley... – dijo Ginny con una voy chillona

– Si? – Ron volteo a ver a la señora que tenía delante, la señora cerro la puerta – Que se le ofrece señora?

– Señorita para tu información idiota! – ahora si sonaba como su voz normal

– Ginny?

– La misma, traigo un mensaje, dijo Hermione que la fueras a ver lo antes posible, tiene algo muy urgente que decirte

– Que es?

– No te lo diré, es asunto suyo, pero ve, me voy porque tengo que ver a Harry

Ginny salio de ahí. Y se dirigió cojeando un poco hacia la oficina de Harry, lo encontró detrás de su escritorio dormitando sobre unos papeles que pretendía estar leyendo, Ginny entro y cerro la puerta de golpe, Harry se levanto de inmediato

– Quien es usted y porque ha entrado así a mi oficina?

Ginny puso un hechizo en la puerta para que nadie los escuchara y dijo

– Soy yo, Ginny

– Ginny? – pregunto extrañado – que haces aquí?

– Yo también me alegro de verte Harry – dijo sarcástica

– Oh lo siento! – se paro y fue hacía ella para darle un abrazo – como estas?

– Bien y tu? – correspondió el abrazo y quiso besarlo

– Algo cansado, este trabajo es tedioso y aburrido

– Me imagino...

– Pero que haces aquí? Paso algo?

– Si. Ahora Malfoy hablo de sus intenciones con los hijos de muggles – le contó a Harry todo lo que se dijo en la junta con Malfoy - ... entonces se me ocurrió ir con Hermione, ya que ella iba a ser la primera debía saber que tenía que andarse con cuidado, pero empezó a ponerse mal, dijo que si los dementotes estaban cerca de ella matarían todo lo bueno y...

– Pero es ridículo! Nunca permitiríamos que se la llevarán...

– Eso no es todo Harry, Hermione no esta temiendo solo por su vida... va a tener un bebe

Harry se cayo de la silla hacia atrás, Ginny no se movió para nada, espero a que Harry se levantara

– QUÉ QUE? DE QUIEN? COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESO HAYA PASADO?

– Ron – dijo obviando la información

– El lo sabe?

– No, Hermione debe de estar diciéndoselo en este instante

Harry se quedo en silencio varios minutos, Ginny lo miraba, Harry se había sorprendido mucho, pero no se veía nada enfadado. Finalmente Ginny hablo

– Bueno que piensas? Porque es desesperante estar nada mas viéndote en una situación como esta

– Pues... hay que sacar a Hermione claro esta... tendremos que ocultarla en algún lugar

– Obvio! – dijo Ginny levantando las manos al cielo

– No podrá estar sola...

– Eso ya lo se

– Ron querrá quedarse con ella

– Eso también lo se Harry! – decía exasperada – Como le vamos a hacer?

– No lo se!

– No quiero sonar repetitiva, pero sabía que dirías eso!

– Bueno pues si tu tienes un plan entonces dímelo! – se defendió

– Yo no tengo ningún plan ni siquiera he asimilado la idea de que voy a ser tía!

Ginny se quedo pensando un momento, sus ojos se fueron poniendo poco a poco muy tristes y se llenaron de agua

– Qué te pasa? – pregunto Harry desconcertado

– Es que... yo... – soltó un sollozo y Harry se espanto – le grite! Le grite a Hermione! La trate fatal Harry, hubieras visto, ahora caigo en la cuenta – sollozo fuertemente y empezó a llorar totalmente arrepentida

Harry no sabía que hacer, se acerco a Ginny y ella se aventó contra el para llorar sonoramente. A Harry no se le ocurría nada. Harry sabía que quizá todo el llanto que Ginny soltaba era parte lo de Hermione y parte la gran cantidad de estrés a la que estaba sometida últimamente, no ayudaba nada la soledad que sufría. Ellos si habían cumplido con no verse. Ginny se separo de Harry y lo miro, le dijo totalmente aterrada

– De seguro piensa que odio al bebe!

– Claro que no Ginny, no seas ridícula. Seguro entendió que la noticia te desconcertó un poco

– Tengo que ir a disculparme con ella...

– No Ginny! Espera...

– Que? – dijo impaciente

– Esta con Ron, ahorita no los puedes interrumpir

– Agghhh! – Ginny se sentó de mala gana en el sillón y Harry se quedo al lado de ella.

Ron cerro la puerta del consultorio de Hermione, su brazo izquierdo parecía que tenía dos codos. Hermione le dio primero la poción antes de que pudiera hablar y cuando Ron se la tomo, la miro extrañado, se veía muy linda pero parecía preocupada y nerviosa por algo. Ron se acerco y la saludo con un beso en la boca

– Bueno y que paso? Para que necesitabas verme...

– Ron, tenemos que hablar, siéntate

Ron se sentó, se veía preocupado, Hermione se aseguro de que nadie llegara en ese momento. Hermione se sentó enfrente de el y le tomo las manos

– Ron lo que te voy a decir quizá te vaya a aterrar, y no te estoy pidiendo nada, tenemos tres meses saliendo y han sido geniales, tu lo sabes – Ron asintió con la expresión de preocupación en su rostro, a donde iba todo eso? Acaso le estaba proponiendo matrimonio? – Recuerdas cuando te quedaste en el departamento hace un mes?

– Si claro, Hermione me estas preocupando, si lo que quieres saber es si después de eso yo te voy a dejar o no me voy a querer casar contigo porque tu y yo pues... tu sabes... no se quien has pensado que soy. Si yo te adoro – Ron le tomo la cara entre las manos y le dio un fuerte beso en la boca – Que es lo que esta pasando?

– Ron, yo no pienso eso, serás testarudo algunas veces pero...

– Hermione! – dijo Ron impaciente

– Estoy embarazada

Ron abrió mucho los ojos y le soltó las manos, Hermione se le quedo viendo esperando una respuesta, Ron se paro lentamente y se paso las manos por el cabello, Hermione lo siguió con la mirada y lo que vio la tranquilizo un poco, Ron estaba sorprendido y desconcertado, pero estaba sonriendo. Se acerco de nuevo a ella y le volvió a tomar la manos

– En serio? Estas segura?

– Si – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

– Oh Hermione!

Ron la abrazo y Hermione se sintió segura, Ron parecía muy emocionado, la llenaba de besos y palabras de amor. Hermione se abrazo a Ron para compartir la felicidad que ambos sentían. Ron le dijo

– Cuando esto acabe quiero que te cases conmigo

Hermione lo miro y asintió, luego dijo sonriendo

– No pensé que fueras a reaccionar así

– Creías que iba a desmayarme o algo así?

– Si

– Pues mira que ganas no me faltaron...

– Ron hay algo que no te he contado, Ginny se entero porque vino a decirme algo de Draco – Hermione le contó toda la historia de Draco, incluso la reacción de Ginny con ella – ... y entonces quiere sacarme de la misión porque considera que es un peligro para mi

Ron estaba rojo, estaba furioso

– Draco no te tocará ni un pelo Hermione, de eso me encargo yo

– Eso ya lo se Ron, pero no quiero salirme de la misión, tengo un plan

– Cual es?

Hermione le contó a Ron lo que tenía planeado para que Draco dejara de pensar en ella, en un inicio, Ron acepto con muchas condiciones su plan, era demasiado riesgo y debían esperar un mes.

Harry miraba a Ginny que ya había terminado de llorar y tenía la vista perdida en algún lugar de la oficina de Harry

– Ginny... ya estas mejor?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, seguía teniendo la cara arrugada, Harry le tomo la mano y la acerco hacía el

– Cuanto durará el efecto de la poción?

–... - Ginny consulto su reloj – una media hora mas, porque? No te gusto? – Ginny se acerco a su cara haciendo una mueca grotesca, Harry se hizo para atrás

– No, no es eso, solo que es raro verte así

– Si claro! "No es eso" seguramente... – dijo Ginny incrédula

– O sea que si te doy un beso, que por cierto he querido hacer desde que llegaste, me creerías?

– Quizá...

Harry se iba acercando a Ginny, y cuando estaba a un centímetro de ella, alguien abrió la puerta (Ginny había puesto el hechizo para el sonido pero se había olvidado de la puerta), era Draco

– Potter! – Draco estaba extasiado – Eres un enfermo! Te gustan las ancianas!

– Que haces aquí Malfoy? – dijo viéndolo como para matarlo. Ginny escondió su cara entre las manos

– Mucho gusto señora! Buscando algo de diversión eh? Vaya, vaya... sabe, no se ofenda pero creo que Potter busca mas el amor maternal que nunca tuvo que solo una tonta diversión, a menos claro que...

Ginny hablo con su chillona voz y dijo "Desmaius". Draco cayo fulminado inmediatamente, Ginny cerro la puerta

– No podía arriesgarme, necesitamos limpiarle la memoria y dejarlo en algún lugar

– Te parece si lo dejamos en una situación humillante? – pregunto Harry. Ginny sonrió maliciosamente

– Un poco de venganza no nos caería mal

Limpiaron la memoria de Malfoy, lo pusieron a dormir por cinco horas seguidas, nada lo podía despertar, lo metieron en un bulto y lo redujeron al tamaño de una pequeña bolsa, salieron de ahí, a Ginny empezaba a alisársele la cara, fueron de compras. Draco se levantaría muy confuso y vestido de mujer en un lugar en el que sabía que se divertían chicos que les gustaba besar solo chicos. Harry y Ginny salieron del bar muriéndose de risa después de dejar a Draco, Ginny todavía iba cubierta, su cara ya era normal

– No se como le voy a hacer mañana para no reírme de el cuando lo vea en la campaña

– Eres buena actriz, seguro encontrarás una manera

Siguieron caminando riendo, a veces guardaban silencio pero cuando se veían de nuevo comenzaban a reír. Fueron a una tienda, Ginny compro un lindo mameluco rosa y se encaminaron a San Mungo. Mientras subían en el elevador iban muy callados, Ginny lo había estado observando con añoro en el camino a San Mungo, Harry había hecho lo mismo, habían estado a punto de besarse y el idiota de Draco lo había arruinado. Tocaron la puerta del consultorio de Hermione, tras unos segundos se oyó un clic y dejo pasar a Harry y Ginny. Vieron como Hermione se fue a sentar al lado de Ron y el le paso el brazo protectoramente. Ginny llevaba su regalo en la manos que traía detrás, en la espalda. Ron la miro y le dijo

– Ni te atrevas a gritonear aquí Ginny. Si solo viniste a eso mejor vete

– No vengo a gritar Ron te lo aseguro – Ginny parecía arrepentida

– Si Ron – dijo Harry – Ginny no viene a gritar, te lo aseguro, no te pongas a la defensiva

– Hermione – dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz – lo siento, de verdad, no debí gritarte así, no quiero que pienses que lo odio – Hermione miro a los chicos tratando de entender pero nadie le dijo nada – Mira, yo... te traje algo

Le extendió el paquete que tenía y Hermione muy desconcertada lo tomo

– Ginny no era necesario, de verdad...

– Ábrelo...

Hermione miro a todos y lo abrió, saco la pequeña ropita y con ambas manos la sostuvo frente a ella, soltó un chillido de emoción y abrazo a Ginny, ambas, por alguna extraña razón comenzaron a sollozar. Harry y Ron se miraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco. Cuando se separaron Ron le arrebato el regalo a Hermione y dijo

– Pero Ginny, es rosa!

– Y? Será niña...

– Claro que no! Los Weasley solo tienen niños!

– Que hay acerca de mi?

– Si pero eso está en tus genes, en los míos no hay posibilidad de tener una niña!

– Pues me alegro! Porque serías el papá mas estricto!

– Pues claro, si tuviera una hija y se pareciera a Hermione andarían todos detrás de ella!

– O si se pareciera a Ginny lo mismo daba... – dijo Harry en una voz muy baja

– Dejen de discutir! – dijo Hermione – tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con lo que tengo que contarles.

Todos callaron inmediatamente. Hermione les contó lo que tenía planeado y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Ginny lo pensó un momento y dijo

– Bueno Hermione y a todo esto, en donde te esconderás?

– Es lo que no... – dijo con pesadumbres

– Pues conmigo! – salto Ron – Con quien mas...

– Ron, no puede vivir contigo sería el primer lugar donde la buscaran

– Se supone que después de eso no la buscaran!

Todos lo pensaron un momento, finalmente Ginny hablo

– Bueno... si Hermione esta de acuerdo, supongo que Ron tiene razón, ya nadie la buscara

– Pues... – Hermione estaba dudosa

Acaso se iba a vivir con Ron? El departamento de Ron era minúsculo. Ginny debió notar el incomodo silencio que había entre Ron y Hermione, y dijo

– Ehmmm Harry, no quieres un te?

– Si, si vamos

Ginny se volvió a poner la capa y salieron de ahí presurosos murmurando algo. Ron miro a Hermione que trataba de no mirarlo a el

– No quieres quedarte conmigo?

– No, no es eso...

– Entonces?

– Tu departamento es muy chico...

– Si, pero porque estoy aparentando que trabajo en uno de los puestos bajos del ministerio, se supondría que no puedo pagar el departamento que verdaderamente tengo, es ese el problema?

– Pero Ron, claro que no, no hay lugar para mi, solo tienes una habitación...

–... – Ron rió incrédulo – estas bromeando verdad? No sentirás pena de dormir conmigo cuando vamos a tener un hijo?

Hermione rió nerviosa, Ron se acerco y la abrazo

– Además... yo te quiero cuidar en esta etapa

– Esta bien – dijo con falsa resignación – como tu quieras

Ginny y Harry caminaron por los pasillos, Harry abrió una puerta, volteando para todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los viera y jalo a Ginny hacia dentro de la habitación, solo estaban las camas desocupadas

– Que haces Harry? – pregunto desconcertada

– Nada

Pero no, Harry se había acercado a ella y la había comenzado a besar, Ginny se "colgó" básicamente del cuello de Harry, Harry dijo

– Te extraño

– Y yo a ti

– No has vuelto a besar a Malfoy verdad? – dijo mirándola ceñudo

– Claro que no! No se porque piensas en el cuando nos estamos besando!

– Yo no pienso en el! – dijo completamente indignado

Ginny volvió a besarlo, y 10 minutos después no sabían como pero Ginny estaba medio recostada en una de las vacías camas con Harry muy entusiasmado besándola. Una enfermera entro y dijo

– Bien, bien basta de jueguitos! Afuera, afuera! No se puede tener relaciones íntimas en el hospital

Relaciones íntimas? Ginny se puso completamente roja, pero su capucha tapaba su cara, Harry tartamudeo y trato de decirle a la enfermera que ellos no estaban haciendo nada

– Señora, nosotros no...

– Si, si ya se me la historia, bien, vamos, afuera! No tengo todo el día

Ginny y Harry salieron de ahí muy avergonzados, fueron de nuevo al consultorio de Hermione donde ellos hablaban tranquilamente

– Volvieron! – dijo Hermione

– Hermione y yo ya nos pusimos de acuerdo, ella se quedará conmigo

Ginny y Harry murmuraron algo que sonó a 'que bien', Hermione y Ron los miraron con desconcierto y Herm pregunto

– Están bien? Pasa algo? Los vieron juntos?

Ginny y Harry se miraron y apartaron la vista rápidamente negando con la cabeza. Ron siguió sonriendo pero Hermione intuyo que había pasado mucho mas.

Al día siguiente Ginny esperaba ansiosa la llegada de Draco a la sala de juntas, ella parecía de muy buen humor, cuando lo vio tuvo que aguantar la risa demasiado, Draco parecía distraído y hasta mal humorado. La reunión termino y Ginny se quedo un poco atrás, Draco hizo lo mismo

– Podemos hablar Malfoy?

– Si, yo también necesito preguntarte algo

Entraron a la oficina de Draco, Ginny se sentó, y Draco cerro la puerta asegurándose que nadie lo estuviera mirando raro, se sentó frente a Ginny y le dijo

– Ayer cuando me fui de tu departamento... a que hora paso?

– Como a las 5, porque? – fingió desconcierto pero quería reírse

– No viste nada extraño? Que alguien me siguiera o algo así?

– No, porque que paso? Te sucedió algo?

– No! No, para nada, solo preguntaba...

– Ah bueno – dijo en voz baja pero asegurándose de que el la oyera – raro. En fin! Lo que quería hablar era de Granger

– De Granger? – pregunto desconfiado

– Si, verás... ya sabrás la lucha con Voldemort bla bla bla – hizo gesto de aburrimiento – el caso es que Granger me salvo la vida, y eso creo un lazo mágico que no puedo romper...

– No querrás que no la ataque verdad? – dijo disgustado

– Mmm no y si. Dejame explicarte. Malfoy, yo soy algo despreciable, lo se, - rió con cinismo – pero tampoco quiero irme al infierno, al tener ese lazo con Hermione debo hacerle un favor...

– Olvidalo! Ella será la primera...

– Ey! – salto indignada – te recuerdo que yo financio esta campaña, te estoy pidiendo un favor!

– Ella ira con los dementores, pide otro!

– Ni siquiera me has dejado que termine! – dijo Ginny exaltada, Draco se encogió y Ginny continuo – Ir con los dementores es peor que la muerte Draco, el favor que te pido es... que me dejes matarla.

– Que? – Draco la miro muy extrañado y desconcertado

– Al matarla le evito el sufrimiento de ir con los dementores. – Luego dijo con mucha arrogancia – Yo no se tu, pero eso lo considero un favor

Draco lo pensó un poco, por un lado le hubiera gustado hacer sufrir a la sangre-sucia pero por otro Ginny nunca pedía nada y se sentía en extremo comprometido, de cualquiera de las dos maneras la Granger desaparecía.

– Esta bien, puedes matarla, pero quiero ver como lo haces – agrego con malicia

– Me lo imagine – dijo con aburrimiento – yo te aviso cuando tengo todo listo

* * *

Holaaaa! 

Aqui dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste, a la chicas fans de Ron espero que les guste su reacción! En el proximo capítulo verán como se lleva a cabo el plan de Hermione jajaja Me ire al infierno por dejarlas en ascuas!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a kikadlc, Ophelia Dakker, Cervatilla, Sarah-keyko y Ana-Sop.


	7. La muerte de Hermione

Un mes después Ginny llego con Draco y le dijo

– Mañana en la noche Draco, invite a Hermione a mi departamento... si lo que quieres es verla morir no faltes

– En serio? – exclamo Draco lleno de jubilo y a Ginny le provoco asco – Ja ja ja ja no me lo perdería por nada

– Obviamente yo tengo que estar ahí un poco antes... ya sabes... tu serás la sorpresa extra

– Como lograste que fuera a tu departamento? – pregunto entusiasmado

– Le dije que necesitaba hablar con ella, le hable arrepentida...

Draco reía sonoramente y Ginny a su pesar lo dejo regodearse con la idea.

Ginny entro a su departamento y Hermione, Ron y Harry ya estaban ahí. Se apresuro hacia ellos que tenían una poción hirviendo.

– Bien ya esta todo listo?

– Si, Ron se tomará la poción – dijo Hermione – yo me cubriré con la capa de Harry para hacer mi voz, a Ron le sale muy masculina...

– Ey! – salto Ron indignado – no te quejes

Hermione puso un largo cabello en el recipiente que contenía la poción multijugos y esta empezó a hervir. Ron se la tomo e inmediatamente su cara se volvió verde por el asco que sentía, corrió al baño y después de 5 minutos salio vestido con la ropa que Hermione había puesto ahí. Se sentía raro vestido así, fue muy desconcertante tener que ponerse la ropa de Hermione, salio palpándose el pecho muy extrañado

– Ron! – dijo Hermione – deja de hacer eso!

– Lo siento, pero es que esto es muy extraño...

Ginny y Harry se sonrieron uno al otro, Ginny le pregunto

– Bueno y tu que vas a hacer Harry?

– Nada, le traje la capa a Hermione porque no había tenido la oportunidad de verla, me quedare cuidando que nada se salga de control...

– Esta bien – Ginny miro el costoso reloj de mano que traía – ya es hora, todos a su lugar!

Ron se sentó en el sofá y cruzo la piernas como Hermione le había enseñado que hiciera, Hermione se arrincono con la capa en un lugar donde podía ver todo y aplico un hechizo para que la boca de Ron se moviera cuando ella hablara. Harry se escondió en la recamara de Ginny en donde se puso unas gafas especiales que los gemelos habían creado para ver a través de las paredes. Ginny le había entregado antes su varita y Harry le dio la que los gemelos habían hecho especialmente para la ocasión.

Ginny se sentó frente a Ron y esperaron. Exactamente 8 minutos después Draco toco la puerta y Ginny abrió y lo dejo pasar

– Pasa

– Que... que significa esto Ginny? – dijo Ron

– Sabes Hermione... – dijo Ginny sonando muy traicionera – todo lo que hemos estado hablando acerca de lo arrepentida que estoy y bla bla bla... ja, no lo creo

– Pero tu dijiste – Ron se paro fingiendo temor y apuntándola con el dedo tembloroso – que estabas arrepentida, y que ibas a regresar con tu familia...

– Hermione, haré lo único decente que se puede hacer con alguien como tu, te debo un favor y creeme que lo estoy haciendo

Se vio como en cámara lenta, Draco sonriendo extasiado, Ginny levanto la varita y dijo con una mirada de furia 'Avada Kedavra', Ron abrió mucho los ojos y soltó un grito mientras un rayo de luz verde le daba en el pecho, Ron caía como un saco pesado al suelo. Draco soltó una carcajada

– Esta muerta, no puedo creer que lo hicieras! Esta muerta!

Ginny estaba seria, las piernas le temblaban pero trataba de disimularlo, Draco se acerco a Hermione, se arrodillo al lado de ella y le dijo

– Así era como quería verte sangre sucia... muerta

Y Draco hizo lo mas cobarde que se le ocurrió, tiro un puñetazo a la Hermione muerta que el veía

– Esta fue por lo que me hiciste en tercer año

Tiro otro y otro hasta que Ginny le sostuvo la mano fuertemente y le dijo

– Basta... la vas a dejar irreconocible

Draco se detuvo y se levanto del piso, Ginny vio que Ron había quedado muy golpeado, suerte para todos y especialmente para Draco que con la varita que los gemelos había diseñado para el Avada Kedavra solo producía aturdimiento y salía luz verde de ella. Cuando Ron se despertara iba a ser muy difícil que no fuera a matar a Malfoy.

– Que vas a hacer con ella? – dijo Malfoy echándose el pelo para atrás

– Tengo aquí un translador que la llevara a alguna parte que es mejor que no sepas donde

Ginny hizo levitar el translador y este cayo sobre una mano abierta que tenía, inmediatamente después el cuerpo de Ron desapareció de ahí.

– Vamos... dime a donde la mandaste

– No, ese es asunto mío, tu querías verla morir y eso hiciste, deja ya ese asunto en paz y ahora si no te importa... – le señalo la puerta

Draco odiaba eso, Ginny siempre lo corría de su departamento de la manera mas fría, el estaba extasiado en ese momento y ella parecía como si nada hubiese pasado, se acerco a ella y dijo

– Oh vamos Ginny! Divirtámonos un poco, acaso la adrenalina de haber matado a alguien no corre por tus venas?

Ginny lo miro con recelo, algo se traía Draco, vio como se acercaba hacia ella y la tomaba fuertemente de los brazos para darle un fuerte beso, Ginny forcejeo y Draco no la soltó, Ginny se asusto un poco, no tenía varita para defenderse, la que tenía solo la tenia para aturdir con la maldición imperdonable y no la podía usar. Ginny mordió fuertemente a Draco en los labios y este se separo inmediatamente tocándose el ensangrentado labio

– Porque hiciste eso? – pregunto Draco indignado. Ginny le soltó una bofetada

– Porque? – dijo con furia – porque? Que te pasa? A mi no puedes tratarme como a la demás gente!

– Pensé que querías divertirte!

– Te parece que me estaba divirtiendo? Largate, largate de aquí inmediatamente si no quieres que te eché una maldición, LARGATE!

Ginny estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, estaba roja de furia y el rostro estaba descompuesto en una mueca de ira. Lo apuntaba con la varita y Draco salio lentamente del departamento sin darle la espalda. Hermione se quito la capa y puso un hechizo a la puerta para que Draco no entrara de nuevo, se acerco a Ginny que estaba temblando de miedo y le dijo

– Estas bien? Estas bien? Ginny no paso nada, calmate, nadie lo hubiera permitido

Harry salio presuroso y se encamino a la puerta

– Abre la puerta Hermione! Voy a alcanzar a ese cerdo y se va a enterar de lo que es una buena paliza!

– No Harry! No podemos arruinarlo! Por favor...

Harry se sentó de mala gana al lado de Ginny y trato de consolarla, Hermione miraba el reloj obviamente preocupada por Ron

– Ron ya va a despertar...

– Ve con el Hermione, yo me quedo con Ginny

– Estas seguro? – Harry asintió – Estas segura Ginny?

Ginny asintió y se acurruco con Harry. Hermione les dio un beso y desapareció con otro translador.

Harry la consoló un rato y luego Ginny le dijo con voz lúgubre

– Te fijaste como se alegro cuando vio a Ron, digo Hermione, muerta?

– Si, es un desgraciado...

– Y cuando le pego?

– Si, tenemos que impedir ahora mas que nunca a que llegue a ser primer ministro

– Tenía miedo de que me pegara Harry...

Harry se le quedo mirando y asintió lentamente, el también por un momento tuvo miedo de que el la golpeara, aun y cuando el y Hermione lo hubieran detenido, le produjo miedo que el le hiciera algo a Ginny

– Cuando no me soltó me sentí muy vulnerable sin la varita, lo único que hubiera podido hacer con ella era clavársela en el ojo...

– Lo se, lo se, yo también tuve miedo de que algo te pasara, aun y cuando yo no hubiera permitido que el siguiera haciéndote daño... solo de pensar que te tocara una sola vez... yo... – Harry hizo ademanes para mostrar su frustración y enojo

– Gracias Harry...

Ginny se inclino y Harry cerro los ojos y frunció un poco los labios, pero Ginny deposito su beso en la mejilla de Harry. Harry abrió los ojos y sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban, soltó una risa nerviosa, y Ginny le sonrío amable, Harry esperaba que ella no hubiera notado que el esperaba el beso en los labios.

– Crees que Malfoy regrese? – pregunto Ginny

– No, no creo, pero me voy a quedar no importa que protestes, no me iré

– No iba a protestar

Harry la miro y sonrió, entonces se oyó un rugido que salio del estómago de Harry y ambos soltaron una carcajada

– Tienes hambre? – pregunto Ginny conteniéndose las ganas de reír

– Creo que si – dijo un poco apenado

– Ven, vamos a buscar algo en la cocina

Ginny encamino a Harry hacia la amplia cocina y se inclino al abrir el refrigerador

– Que se te antoja?

– Que tienes?

– Mmmmh dejame ver... hay caviar... Guacala, hay ostiones... asqueroso... parece que hay puras cosas asquerosas Harry... ah mira, carne normal por fin!

Ginny saco un paquete de carne importada de New York y un paquete que suponía contenía queso, aunque parecía muy raro. Harry le ayudo a Ginny a preparar la carne y cuando el olor empezó a llenar el lugar el estómago de Harry volvió a rugir mas ferozmente.

– Tienes cerveza de mantequilla?

– Dejame revisar... mmmh no, no hay ni un refresco, ni jugo de calabaza ¡ay maldito lugar que tiene puras cosas ridículas! Lo siento Harry solo hay vino

– Bueno, vino esta bien

Ginny saco dos copas y sirvió el vino, Harry la estaba gratinando con antojo la carne en los platos donde la sirvió, se sentaron en la mesa y Harry inmediatamente empezó a devorar la comida en su plato, Ginny lo miraba algunas veces y apartaba la vista sonriendo, finalmente le pregunto

– Cuando fue la última vez que comiste algo decente?

– Si he comido decente, me hago sándwiches o voy a algún restaurante, pero casera lo que se dice casera... hace como un mes que fui a tu casa

– Ah bien – Ginny bajo la vista – y como están todos allá?

– Bien, todos bien, te extrañan como es natural pero yo les he dicho que has estado bien y que he visto como te defiendes de Malfoy, así que les da confianza

– Ya saben lo de Ron y Hermione?

Harry trago el bocado y negó con la cabeza

– Solo Dumbledore y los gemelos, tu sabes ya que ellos hicieron la varita

– Porque no la hizo Hermione?

– Porque no se puede acercar a ningún animal para hacer las pruebas, de hecho Crookshanks esta en la Madriguera, aunque tu mamá piensa que es porque Hermione no tiene tiempo para el y se lo encargo a ella, se divierte de lo lindo, en fin, lo ideal era practicar las pruebas de la varita con las arañas pero Ron no quiso que por nada del mundo metiera arañas al departamento

– Me imagino... oye esta carne esta buena verdad? Era marca New York verdad?

– No Ginny – Harry rió pacientemente – era importada de New York

– Desde allá trajeron esta carne? – dijo asombrada

– Si

– Vaya con la gente que tiene dinero... mi mamá la compra en el mercado y no veo mucho la diferencia

– Jajaja, oye yo también tengo dinero y no soy un esnob – protesto Harry

– Yo nunca dije eso, además, nunca parecía que tuvieras dinero, siempre traías jeans viejos y playeras rotas... parecías uno de nosotros

– De ustedes?

– Si, un Weasley, con ropa usada y esas cosas...

– Ah...

Un Weasley pensó Harry, como le gustaría ser oficialmente un Weasley.

Hermione llego a su departamento que era donde Ron yacía tirado en el suelo y se inclino sobre el, a los 15 minutos Ron empezó a recuperarse de los efectos de hechizo aturdidor y pregunto

– Qué me paso? Porque estoy sangrando? Malditos Fred y George me dijeron que solo me aturdiría

– Y la varita solo te aturdió Ron, pero cuando Malfoy me vio "muerta" en el suelo comenzó a golpearme... bueno a ti

– QUE? – dijo Ron molesto – Maldito cerdo asqueroso! Te dije, te dije que no debías exponerte tu, para empezar ibas a caer al suelo y no quería que nada te pasara, ni a ti ni al bebe! Al menos fui yo quien recibió los golpes y no tu

Ron empezó a cambiar a su aspecto normal y la ropa de Hermione que el vestía, se estiro tanto que se rasgo en muchas partes.

– Si Ron, lo se, gracias – le dio un pequeño beso y el hizo un gesto de dolor - ven, vamos a cambiarte y a curarte

Ron la siguió y Hermione lo curo con sumo cuidado, al final Ron no se veía tan mal, excepto por la cara de furia que tenía debido a que Hermione le contó lo que paso.

– Pero Harry se quedo con ella?

– Si, no hay problema por eso, no creo que la deje sola esta noche, y Malfoy no podrá entrar nunca, le puse un buen hechizo a la puerta

– Ah.. Hermione... podrán Harry y Ginny salir?

– Ups! No tardo, iré a decirles el contra hechizo...

Cuando Hermione se fue del departamento de Ginny de nuevo, ya una vez que les dejo el contra hechizo, Ginny le empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado últimamente en la campaña. Una vez que terminaron con este tema Harry le empezó a platicar de la reunión que habían tenido hacia un mes en la Madriguera

– Y entonces – Harry reía y Ginny lo miraba con una sonrisa – Fred y George terminaron completamente mordidos por los gnomos y tardaron un montón en encontrar sus varitas porque uno de ellos las había enterrado en alguna parte del jardín, y claro como se pasaron el día haciéndole bromas a todos pues nadie les ayudo a buscarlas

Ginny rió con nostalgia y dio un largo suspiro antes de decir

– Me hubiera gustado ir...

– Lo se Ginny, lo se

– Harry te puedo preguntar algo?

– Depende...

– Es personal, no le diré a nadie, es solo que la duda me ha carcomido un poco

– Bueno... esta bien

– Porque te gustaba Cho y no yo?

Harry se quedo helado, a ciencia cierta no lo sabía, trato de mirar hacia otro lado pero Ginny lo seguía con la mirada, esta sonriendo

– No se Ginny...

– Oh vamos! Mira mi duda es porque entiendo que Cho era bonita, popular, inteligente (estaba en Ravenclaw), jugaba al quiditch pero... era un poco caprichosa, ni que decir que era bastante sentimental.

– Ni que lo digas! Lloraba hasta deshidratarse. Podría irse al desierto y convertirlo en mar!

– Bueno... yo jugaba quiditch, no soy tonta, era amigable, quizá no popular pero amigable si era, y pues...

– Bonita – dijo Harry mirándola – siempre has sido bonita

– Je – Ginny carraspeo, se sonrojo y soltó un pequeña risa nerviosa – bueno... gracias. Entonces porque yo no te gustaba?

Harry no sabía que contestar, se encogió de hombros muy lentamente dándole a entender a Ginny que no tenía respuesta para eso

– Esta bien Harry, – dijo comprensiva – si algún día sabes la respuesta espero que me la digas

Siguieron platicando hasta pasada la medianoche y como Harry no se iba a separar de Ginny se quedo a dormir ahí, el sillón de la sala era cómodo y se hacia cama, Ginny le dio las buenas noches con un tímido beso en la mejilla, Harry la vio sonriente alejarse hacia su recámara.

Harry se acostó en el sillón, se quito las gafas y las puso en la mesita de café, Ginny no dio señales de querer besarlo esa tarde así que el mantuvo su distancia, aunque cuando se dijeron buenas noches vio que ella titubeaba para darle el beso en la mejilla, el quería besarla y por eso la había estado penetrando con la mirada pero cada vez que Ginny lo notaba le rehuía la mirada.

Harry se puso a pensar en la pregunta que le hizo Ginny, porque Harry no le había hecho caso en la escuela? Porque era un tonto, fue lo primero que pensó. Pero las cosas pasan por algo. Le gustaba ahora Ginny? Si. Definitivamente si. Porque? No sabia. Bueno... era bonita y guapa, eso era suficiente para sentirse atraído por ella, pero nada mas. El caso es que durante estos últimos meses separados cada vez que la veía el corazón le golpeaba el pecho fuertemente, y cuando la besaba sentía que desaparecía un poco, que no había nadie mas. Cuando había visto a Draco besarla el estómago se le revolvía de coraje y celos, le daban unas ganas inmensas de protegerla, de cuidarla. Volteo a la recamara de Ginny y vio que la puerta no estaba cerrada, solo la había emparejado con la pared.

Harry se paro y se encamino de puntitas hacia la habitación, abrió la puerta despacio y un pequeño rechinado se escucho, Harry vio que Ginny no se había despertado, se encamino a la cama y la vio dormir, estudio sus finos rasgos, como si quisiera memorizarla, estuvo ahí unos minutos y luego salio de nuevo a la sala, si no salía de esa recamara iba a cometer una locura.

Ginny abrió los ojos cuando oyó que Harry salio de su habitación, soltó el suspiro que había estado reteniendo por varios minutos, el hecho de que Harry quisiera velar su sueño no ayudaba nada al esfuerzo que ella trataba de hacer para no besarlo, no ahorita que estaban pasando tantas cosas. Estuvo dando vueltas en su cama por horas, no se podía concentrar en dormir, se levanto por un vaso de agua.

Camino hacia la cocina y sin poder evitarlo miro a Harry de reojo que roncaba suavemente, tomo agua, no pudo contenerse y se dirigió a la sala, lo vio completamente dormido, se recostó al lado de el suavemente para no despertarlo, lo miro un poco y sonrió, se veía tan bien, cerro los ojos, solo un poquito pensaba, solo para imaginarse lo que era dormir al lado de el.

Abrió los ojos debido a un golpeteo que escuchaba, unos ojos verdes fue lo primero que vio y se hizo un poco para atrás, confusa, se había quedado dormida con el toda la noche, Harry le dijo

– Ginny, apresurate, es Malfoy quien esta tocando la puerta

* * *

Hola!

Siento que no me ha quedado tan bueno, pero bueno ahi esta para que lo juzgen para bien o para mal. Gracias como siempre a la gente que me dejo reviews Ophelia Dakker, Cervatilla, Kika Dlc, Ginny Potter W y Gaby Weasley.

Espero sus comentarios! Saludos y besos a todas


	8. La metida de pata

Ginny se despertó inmediatamente, tenía que abrir la puerta, poner el sillón en su lugar, recoger las sábanas, ponerse algo decente, esconder a Harry! Grito

– Espere un minuto!

Harry tomo su capa y le dijo a Ginny que se quedaría ahí, Draco volvió a tocar la puerta mas insistentemente, Ginny grito 'DIJE QUE AHÍ VOY', no alcanzo a recoger nada, solo se puso una bata encima del pequeño camisón que traía, abrió la puerta y Draco entro como si fuera su casa

– Que quieres tan temprano? – dijo Ginny ceñuda

– Temprano? – dijo Draco con irritación – Temprano? Son las doce!

– Pues hoy no iba a ir a tu oficina! Tengo mucho sueño así que si me despiertas es temprano para mi

– Quien esta aquí? – dijo viendo para todos lados del departamento como buscando a alguien

– Perdón? – salto indignada

– Quien esta aquí? Se que hay alguien aquí. El sillón no es tu cama, y parece que alguien durmió allí. Además – camino alrededor del departamento y se asomo al cuarto de baño – alguien acaba de tomar una ducha y es obvio que no fuiste tu

– Bueno y a ti que te importa? – dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas

– Es hombre o mujer? – Draco seguía inspeccionando el departamento

– Que te importa!

– DIME! – se veía furioso

– ES HOMBRE!

– Qué hace aquí? Tienes un amante acaso?

Ginny le dio la espalda pero el la tomo fuertemente del brazo, ella dio un fuerte tiron y se safo, le dijo muy enojada

– No se a que viene eso! Yo no me meto en tu vida privada, tu no te metas en la mia!

– Te equivocas – dijo apretando los dientes

– Perdón? – dijo incredula – cuando me he interesado en algún aspecto de tu vida Malfoy?

– Nunca – dijo cruzando los brazos

– Entonces porque dices que yo...

– Porque crees? – dijo Malfoy muy consternado, hizo una larga pausa – No se como le hiciste, aun y cuando no lleves el pelo rojo se que eres Weasley, tus malditas pecas me lo recuerdan... pero aun así se que tienes 37 pecas en la cara – Ginny lo miro con cautela, a donde iba todo eso – Lo odio! Lo odio como no te imaginas, pero no lo pude evitar, – a Draco parecia costarle mucho trabajo hablar – creo que estoy enamorado de ti

Ginny abrio mucho los ojos, se quedo estática, Draco estaba parado frente a ella con cara de fastidio por haber aceptado sus sentimientos hacia ella.

– Es por eso que me interesa quien durmió aquí, contigo

Ginny no sabía como manejar eso, eso no se lo esperaba, Draco enamorado? Y de ella! Ginny lo odiaba, la asqueaba el solo hecho de pensar en como Draco se regodeaba en el cuerpo muerto de Hermione, pero ella también sabía que el rechazo se sentía como si alguien metiera una mano en tu pecho y te arrancara ese músculo que con su palpitar permitia que la gente viviera

– No Draco, eso es privado

– Es tu amante? – Ginny negó con la cabeza – Amigo? – Ginny asintio – Lo quieres? – Ginny asintio – Lo amas? – Ginny titubeo, pero nego con la cabeza – Es Potter?

– Que? – Ginny lo miro extrañada, por un momento olvido que estaba ahí para fingir con Draco, pero se acordo que debia de odiar a Harry ante el

– Que si es Potter? - insistió

– Como puedes creer eso? – salto indignada – No puedo creerlo! No después de que has visto como lo odio! Esta conversación se acabo

– Donde esta tu amiguito? – insistió molesto

– Ya se fue – dijo cortante

Ginny penso que ser cortante en ese aspecto haria que Draco tratara de no meterse en ese asunto, era preferible que pensara que ella tenia un "amante espontaneo", muchos empresarios tenian ese tipo de diversión, los alejaba un poco del estrés. Draco se acerco a ella y quito el nudo de la bata muy suavemente dejando a la vista el pequeño camisón que Ginny vestía, ella se había quedado paralizada, se ruborizo un poco, pensando en que Harry la estaba viendo, no atino a reaccionar, solo se quedo ahí parada.

Draco se acerco a su oreja y le susurro

– Como es?

Ginny que habia cerrado los ojos un poco imaginandose que era Harry el que le había hablado, dijo con un susurro 'Que?'

– Que como es? Es bueno?

Ginny aspiro la colonia de Malfoy y parecio despertarse de su trance, ese no era Harry, la colonia de Harry era diferente, ese no era el olor de ese alborotado cabello imposible de peinarse, hablo con mas calma

– Si, es bueno

– Besa mejor que yo? – pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados

– Si, mucho mejor – lo miro desafiante – delicioso diria yo

Draco se alejo de su oreja y se le quedo viendo con una mirada un poco cinica, como si no le creyera, Ginny se apresuro a anudarse de nuevo su bata, Draco la seguia viendo y dijo

– Y en donde fue donde la magia ocurrio? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona – en este sofá acaso?

– Si – dijo con frialdad – Dime a que viniste? Porque todavía tengo sueño e interrumpes mi siesta

– A ofrecerte una disculpa por lo de anoche, pero creo que ya no hara falta, te trate como a una cualquiera y...

– No lo digas! – dijo Ginny apretando los dientes – no soy una cualquiera solo porque me veo con alguien, estoy en mi derecho, no lo digas solo porque... – Ginny dibujo una sonrisa burlona – solo porque estas celoso...

A Draco eso le cayo como un balde de agua fría, no dijo nada, y en sus ojos se dibujo un poco de enojo. Ginny sonrio triunfante, ella no quería lastimarlo asi pero el se lo habia ganado, no se podia tener compansion con el. Se quedo callado unos minutos y luego dijo

– Sabes Ginny? Me quedo pensando, tu tienes suficiente dinero como para mandarme al diablo, porque ayer que te quise besar... no lo hiciste, porque no me mandaste al diablo?

Ginny se le quedo viendo, helada, no sabia que contestar, Draco la podía descubrir

– No lo se – dijo mostrandose muy indiferente

– Vamos Ginny! No hay porque hacerse el estúpido, tu podrás tener a tu amiguito para el placer personal, pero es obvio que sientes algo por mi

– QUE? – salto Ginny sorprendida

– Le das celos a Pipipote conmigo...

– Fue tu idea idiota! – lo apunto Ginny

– Sentía como me besabas, había mas que venganza en esos besos

Harry apreto un puño, no sabía si podía contenerse, el solo imaginar que Ginny besaba a Malfoy igual que a el le revolvia el estomago

– Estas equivocado Draco, has confundido las cosas... – dijo ella tratando de no perder la paciencia

– No, no puedo estar equivocado, tu también sientes algo, no lo nieges!

– Lo niego porque no es cierto!

– Te gusta el... tu amiguito? – lo dijo con una mueca de desprecio

– Si – contesto pensando en Harry

– Cuanto?

– Mucho

– Porque se ha ido tan temprano? – dijo con sorna

– Tenia que hacer algo...

– Que es mas importante que estar contigo en la cama haciendo el amor? No creo que sea muy inteligente...

– Callate!

– Has pensado en mi cuando estas con el?

– No

– De que color tiene el cabello?

– Verde! Dejame en paz

– Y los ojos?

– Negros

– Tiene cicatrices?

Ginny lo miro furiosa, "Dos" penso "un rayo en la frente y un mensaje de no debo decir mentiras en el brazo"

– No – Ginny contenía su coraje

Draco se paseo un poco por la sala, y vio algo en el sofa que llamo su atención, recogio un cabello y se lo mostro a Ginny

– Mentirosa Ginny, no tiene el cabello verde... lo tiene negro... mira

Ginny lo vio y le dijo

– Ese es mio – lo quiso enfadar de nuevo – le gusta estar arriba... ya sabes...

Ginny guiño un ojo y Draco torcio su cara en una muestra de furia, camino rápido hacia Ginny y la tomo fuerte por la cintura, Ginny empezo a golpearlo en el pecho y a tratar de zafarse de el, pero con otra mano Draco la tomo de la nuca y empezo a besarla violentamente, susurraba cargado de pasión

– Vamos Ginny yo se que tu también quieres...

– No – chillo Ginny

De pronto Harry salto y se deshizo de la capa invisible, Ginny lo miro con terror, y Draco miro asombrado por un segundo antes de recibir un fuerte golpe de Harry que solo vestia pantalones

– Dejala en paz! – otro puñetazo – no te le vuelvas a acercar nunca mas, entendiste!

Ginny se hizo para atrás, pues Draco habia empezado a responder muy débilmente a la agresión de Harry, chillo, ahora todo se venía abajo, de seguro en la campaña sabían que Draco estaba con ella, no podían borrarle la memoria y ya, ahora habia mas gente de por medio y lo peor era que no sabian quienes.

Draco estaba sangrando un poco y parecia inconsciente, Harry se paro y Ginny vio que respiraba agitadamente, con una mano se limpio la sangre de uno de sus labios, se le quedo viendo a Ginny y le dijo

– Y ahora que? Ya se, ya se que lo arruine, no me veas así

Ginny lo miraba asustada, Harry tenía algunas partes del cuerpo enrojecidas por los golpes, estaba descalzo, solo los jeans lo tapaban, tenía el pelo revuelto y los lentes yacian en el suelo, sangraba de un labio, lo tenía hinchado, la mirada estaba un poco preocupada pero definitivamente no arrepentida

– No me veas así Ginny, lo siento, el pudo lastimarte

Ginny se acerco lentamente a el, le paso una mano por el brazo, con la otra recorrio desde el pecho hasta la nuca para acercarlo a el y darle un delicado beso, y aunque sabía a sangre a ella le parecio muy dulce. Harry un poco desconcertado al principio respondio al beso, la abrazo con fuerza y se separaron solo para inmovilizar a Malfoy

Harry anudo a Malfoy con celo mágico, y convirtió su boca en un zipper que cerro, tomo su varita y con un rodillazo la partio en dos. Ginny hizo una mueca de asombro

– Le rompiste la varita!

– Es mas seguro así, asegurate de no descuidar la tuya, a lo mejor podría invocarla, Qué vamos a hacer con el?

– No se, no se Harry, hemos hechado todo a perder

– Tenemos que idear algo para sacarlo de aquí como culpable

– Harry... lo veo muy difícil porque en esta situación el es la victima

– Lo se, lo se – dijo exasperado – tenemos que pensar, por lo pronto hay que encerrarlo en un lugar

– Podemos encerrarlo en mi cuarto! Tiene baño y le podemos aplicar un hechizo silenciador!

– Bien, bien – Harry caminaba de un lado a otro – bien pensado, vamos a hacerlo!

– Ah no! – dijo Ginny – tu lo metes, yo tengo que ir a la campaña para preguntar si Malfoy no esta ahí, no quiero que lo vengan a buscar aquí!

– Bien, tienes razón

Harry asentia tontamente, parecia realmente preocupado por todo, Ginny se apresuro a su cuarto para cambiarse, se vio en el espejo y tuvo que meterse a bañar, la Ginny a la que iba a interpretar siempre andaba impecable, necesitaba bañarse y tomarse al menos una hora para arreglarse lo hacia desde que había estado viviendo en aquella mentira.

Harry dejo a Malfoy sobre la cama de Ginny, le anudo las manos por el frente y los pies, asi si necesitaba ir al sanitario solo seria un poco complicado pero no imposible. Harry le recomendo a Ginny que sacara de ahí algunas de sus cosas y las pusiera en el pequeño armario de la sala para que no tuviera tanta necesidad de entrar. Ginny finalmente salio del departamento y cuando se aparecio en la campaña, parecia estar un poco preocupada se dirigio con la secretaria de Draco y le dijo

– Hola, esta Draco Malfoy?

– No señorita Weasley, el debió pasarla a ver a su departamento, digo que iria para alla

– Pues eso fue lo que creí yo, pero lo estuve esperando y nada, me había mencionado algo sobre que pasaría por mi departamento para revisar algunos pendientes, pero en vista de que no llego lo vine a buscar aquí

– Pues que raro... – la secretaría parecía que se exprimia el cerebro, bajo la voz para decirle – pues mire – Ginny se acerco a ella en un ademan de confidencia – uno de los empleados aquí, dijo que la vez pasada lo había visto salir de un lugar gay con un vestido de mujer, claro que trato de taparse la cara pero pues este chico lo reconocio, claro que no puedo decirte quien fue porque se meteria en muchos problemas...

– No, esta bien, – Ginny rio un poco por dentro – te entiendo, te digo... uno los ve y parecen taaaan normales... tu bien sabes que como que habia algo entre el y yo... pero si habia notado algo raro en su manera de besar... era muy delicado...

– No me digas! – la secretaría parecía feliz de estar comentando tremendo chisme

– Pues si! Pero bueno que perdida de tiempo la mía, si llega a venir dile que estare en mi departamento por si quiere que revisemos algo... yo estare trabajando alla, gracias linda

– De nada señorita Weasley! – dijo con mucho entusiasmo y sin disimular que estaba ansiosa de chismorrear con el primero que se le pusiera enfrente

Ginny volvio a su departamento y se encontro con que Ron y Hermione también estaban ahí, Ron estaba atacado de la risa

– Ginny no vas a creerlo! Cuando Malfoy vio a Hermione empezo a gritar 'Un fantasma, un fantasma!' y se desmayo – rió fuerte

– Muy gracioso Ron – dijo Hermione ceñuda – pero que hay acerca de los golpes que le diste?

– Esos se los merecía... – dijo Ron en tono despreocupado – todavía me duelen los golpes que el me dio...

– No te duelen Ron! Yo sane tus heridas

– Bueno... todavía me acuerdo como dolian...

– Olvidenlo quieren? – dijo Ginny – que vamos a hacer ahora?

– Es lo que estabamos pensando... – dijo Hermione muy contrariada

– Donde esta Harry?

– En la cocina – Hermione con un hechizo ponía el sofá en su lugar que todavía lucía como si se acabaran de despertar – nos comento que Malfoy había tratado de... besarte a la fuerza

– Besarme? – arqueo una ceja – algo mas que eso...

– Si, fue lo que el menciono... estas bien?

– Si, si, no hay problema, – Ginny se alejo – voy con Harry, ahorita vuelvo

Harry estaba sentado en una de las sillas altas de la elegante barra, tomaba muy despacio un poco de vino, parecía ausente, no se dio cuenta de que Ginny había entrado hasta que se puso frente a el

– Hola – le dijo Ginny – porque tan pensativo?

– No, nada, lo arruine todo

– No digas eso...

– Si! Lo arruine, no digas que no! Todo el esfuerzo que hicimos, todos! TU con el, aguantarlo todo el día y ahora no se como le vamos a hacer para salir de esto!

Harry escondio la cara entre sus manos, Ginny lo miro seria y dijo

– Harry si no hubieras sido tu... hubiera sido yo, estaba a punto de gritarte que me ayudaras...

Harry la miro y vio que parecia a punto de llorar, Ginny dijo con voz quebrada

– Gracias Harry...

Harry atino a pararse y abrazarla para consolarla.

– Por favor, no pienses que lo arruinaste... porque no lo hiciste

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, Harry no la solto y Ginny no parecía querer separarse, Hermione y Ron entraron a la cocina y los miraron extrañados, Ginny se separo de Harry pero no estaba sonrojada, se sentaron en la mesa y Harry tomo otras tres copas y las lleno de vino, Hermione alejo la de ella ante la mirada extrañada de Harry y Ginny

– Estoy embarazada no recuerdan... no puedo tomar alcohol

– Es cierto – susurro Harry – no se porque lo olvide...

– Lo has olvidado porque no vives con ella – dijo Ron muy serio – si lo hicieras su mal humor te lo recordaría a cada rato

– Callate Ron! Son síntomas normales... además se supone que el padre tiene consentir durante este periodo a la mujer para que no se sienta deprimida y ella sienta que la apoya, además...

– Si, si, si – la corto Ron – ya me lo has dicho... preciosa, y se que te debo consentir... y lo hago... y no porque deba sino porque quiero... bonita

Hermione se le quedo viendo inquisidoramente pero luego sonrio, Ron se volteo hacia Harry y puso los ojos en blanco, Harry contuvo una pequeña sonrisa, Ron le había comentado que Hermione estaba un poco sensible y que había que hablarle con mucho amor. Y últimamente Ron se desquitaba con cualquier persona en el trabajo, caia en la cuenta que desquitaba su mal humor lejos de Hermione para poder ser todo un dulce con ella. Hermione hablo

– Hay que avisarle a Dumbledore, me imagino que no lo sabe...

– No – dijo Harry resignado - no le he avisado, supongo que entre mas pronto mejor...

– Voy por el – dijo Ginny levantandose. Se hizo un silencio entre los tres mientras esperaban

– Bueno... – dijo Harry – y ya saben que va a ser el bebe? Niño o niña?

– No Harry, eso se sabe hasta mas adelante, apenas tengo dos meses...

– Será niño... mira lo que te digo Hermione, soy Weasley y yo solo puedo tener hijos varones...

– Quieres apostar? – dijo Harry con despreocupación

– Me parece bien – contesto Ron sonriente – 100 galeones a que será un niño...

– Ron – dijo Hermione con su tono autoritario – no puedo creer que estes apostando con tu hijo... eso esta muy mal... mira que...

Pero Hermione no termino de decir su sermon porque Ginny interrumpio en la cocina seguida de Dumbledore en persona, que venía con una expresion bonachona en su rostro

– Hola Harry, Hermione, Ron... – miro la copa de vino de Hermione – uhm uno de mis favoritos... pero muy costoso para mi gusto...

– Tomelo Profesor – dijo Hermione – yo... ya sabe... no puedo...

– En efecto, hay que cuidar bien de ese bebe Weasley-Granger – le hizo un paternal gesto a Hermione y ella sonrio – un pelirrojo inteligente... aunque quiza será un poco travieso...

– Profesor tenemos algo que decirle... – dijo Harry

Dumbledore lo miro calmado, tomo asiento y sorbio un poco de vino, hizo un gesto que indico que estaba sabroso

– Profesor... – insistio Harry y Dumbledore lo miro como si no hubiera notado que estaba ahí – Malfoy se ha dado cuenta de todo...

Dumbledore volvio a tomar un poco de vino y lo miro

– Bien... bien, hay que ponerle fin a esto... – Se tomo un minuto en el que parecía pensar – sugiero que lo dejen tomar venganza...

– QUE? – los cuatro estaban atónitos

– Profesor... como vamos a dejar que tome venganza? – dijo Ginny

– No dejare que le pase nada a Hermione señor... – dijo Ron

– Por supuesto, por supuesto... pero les sugiero que se vayan por ese camino. Seguro encontraran una manera de salir de esto. Por lo pronto yo me retiro – tomo lo último de la copa – tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que atender. – Miro la copa vacía – Esta cosecha no se hace todos los días... excelente

Ginny se apresuro al refrigerador y tomo una botella identica, le dijo con desesperacion

– Tome, llevese esta, pero diganos que podemos hacer... por favor, estamos desesperados!

Dumbledore río con amabilidad, tomo la botella y desaparecio.

Todos se quedaron viendo desconcertados, y Ron dijo

– Dejar que Malfoy tome venganza? Es la idea mas estúpida que he oido!

* * *

Hola! Aqui les dejo otro capítulo y espero que esta vez si me dejen reviews, gracias a quien me dejo en el capítulo anterior. 


	9. La venganza de Malfoy

Ginny se quedo pensando la noche entera que es lo que iban a hacer, las palabras de Dumbledore no decian mucho, porque no podía ser directo de vez en cuando? Que le costaba decirles exactamente lo que tenía en la cabeza? Ginny se sentía irritada, frustrada y confusa, debia hacer algo rápido, si no la búsqueda de Malfoy se intensificaría y pronto estaría en todos los diarios que uno de los candidatos estaba desaparecido.

Estaba sola con Ron que roncaba al lado de ella fuertemente, estaba acostada en el sofa-cama en el que había dormido la noche anterior. Harry se había ido con Hermione al departamento de Ron, Ginny no quiso que Harry se quedará con ella, y les parecia demasiado arriesgado que Hermione y Ginny se quedaran con Malfoy solas, así que no quedaba otra opción que Ron, aunque no servía de mucho, ya que Ron se durmio de inmediato, como si le faltaran horas de sueño.

Ginny se durmio cerca de las 4 de la madrugada, Hermione la desperto suavemente cuando Ron se fue al trabajo, Hermione le llevo ropa limpia, Harry también se había ido al ministerio, ahora si estaban solas con Malfoy. Hermione había preparado un abundante desayuno, se había acostumbrado poco a poco a tener que cocinar tales cantidades de comida para Ron, y últimamente su apetito había crecido debido a su embarazo que a veces se veía arrebatandole a Ron alguna pieza de pollo que ella consideraba que se veía deliciosa.

Ginny se lavo y fue con ella para desayunar, se sento en la amplia barra desayunadora con toda esa comida frente a ella, algunos alimentos ni siquiera combinaban pero Hermione comia de todo hambrienta, Ginny tomo huevos ante la mirada ansiosa de Hermione para que no se los terminara y empezo a comer despacio. Estuvieron calladas durante el desayuno y luego dijo Ginny

– Crees que Draco tenga hambre?

– No le has dado de comer? – pregunto escandalizada Hermione y Ginny nego con la cabeza – Se trata de mantenerlo encerrado pero no matarlo de hambre!

Hermione se apresuro y toda la comida (que no era mucha) que sobro la puso en un recipiente amplio y tomo una jarra de jugo de calabaza, Ginny fue detrás de ella y tomo su varita y los lentes que Harry uso para ver a traves de la puerta para serciorarse de que estaba haciendo Malfoy, lo vio en la cama acostado y entraron apresuradamente, Ginny empuñando su varita y Hermione dejando la comida en el piso, Malfoy volteo a verlas con odio y vio la comida, cuando salieron dejandolo encerrado de nuevo, se apresuro y como pudo devoro todo.

– Y como paso la noche Harry? – pregunto Ginny

– Mal – dijo un poco apenada – lo que pasa es que a veces me siento mal en la madrugada y ayer no fue un buen día

– Pues Ron se durmio de inmediato

– Si, me imagino que fue genial para el, ha dormido mal últimamente, me ha estado cuidando un montón...

Ginny la vio y le sonrio con nostalgia, todavía no se le notaba fisicamente nada el embarazo, le dijo

– Nunca pense que mi hermano fuera tan dulce...

– Es un amor Ginny...

– Cambiando de tema, has pensado en que vamos a hacer con el idiota que tenemos encerrado?

– Si – suspiro cansada – pero no se me ha ocurrido nada... a ti?

– Nada – Ginny se dejo caer derrotada en el sillón y Hermione hizo lo mismo en el que estaba frente a ella – no se que diablos quiso decir Dumbledore con eso, "dejar que tome venganza"... suena idiota no?

Hermione resoplo irritada, y se quedo en silencio pensando en el asunto, Ginny se levanto de pronto y dijo

– Tengo que ir a la campaña a preguntar por el! Se me había olvidado! Hermione no le vayas a abrir por nada en el mundo, tienes tu varita verdad?

– Claro que si! No hay razón para abrirle, no te preocupes

– Bien, entonces tengo que arreglarme para ir alla

Ginny volvio a las oficinas de la campaña de Draco, y la secretaria que ahora parecia un poco mas preocupada le dijo que el no habia aparecido, y que en su casa tampoco estaba, Ginny se ofrecio para ir a avisar al ministerio y preguntar si alguien lo había visto ahí antes de hacer un escándalo. Otra persona iria a preguntar en todos los bar gays si no lo habían visto, Ginny quiso reirse pero tuvo que contenerse.

Ginny se aparecio en el ministerio y fue directo hacia lo oficina de Harry, toco y entro sin esperar respuesta, parecía que Harry se acababa de levantar, tenía los ojos hinchados de sueño y las gafas un poco ladeadas. Ginny le dijo con un poco de enfado

– Debes disimular mas, no puedes estar dormido en el trabajo!

– Tu que sabes! – se defendio – Hermione se puso un poco mal ayer en la noche, no estabas ahí para cuidarla, ahora no ire, lo siento, - dijo tajante – me quedare contigo o con Ron pero no con ella!

– Esta bien, esta bien, pero si lo que quieres es dormir no te quedes con Ron porque ronca demasiado, ayer no me dejo dormir en toda la noche, no se como Hermione lo aguanta

– No se como Ron la aguanta a ella! Vaya que es molesto cuidar a alguien embarazada...

– Harry... algún día te tocara, así que deja de quejarte...

– Bueno pero si yo ni participación tuve en el asunto porque tengo que estar cuidando de Hermione! – dijo exaltado

– Harry... te estas escuchando? Estas hablando puras idioteces

Harry se desconcerto un poco, y luego rio apenado

– Tienes razón, no se que me pasa... es que todo este asunto... – dijo exasperado – es demasiada presión

– Lo se, lo se Harry – Ginny se sento – en fin, en la campaña todos estan desconcertados, alguien fue a buscarlo a los antros gay...

Harry y Ginny rieron fuertemente, despues de unos segundos callaron y dijo Ginny

– Espero que no nos hayan oido riendo, sospecharian de nosotros... en fin, has pensado en algo de lo que dijo Dumbledore?

– Le he estado dando vueltas y vueltas, era mejor pensar en eso mientras le sostenia el pelo a Hermione cuando ella vomitaba, pero no se me ha ocurrido nada

– A nosotras tampoco, y deduzco que a Ron menos, ya lo conoces...

– Si, es cierto...

– Bueno, tengo que irme... dire que tu no sabes nada... ire a preguntar por ahí a alguien mas...

– Esta bien, te veo en la noche...

Ginny salio azotando la puerta fuertemente, y siguio preguntando a la gente adecuada por el paredero de Malfoy, nadie supo decirle nada, obviamente. Y ella corrio a la oficina de Malfoy a dar las noticias, el chico que fue de antro en antro dijo que tampoco lo habían visto en ningún lugar pero que le comentaron que cuando lo encontraran lo mandaran con ellos porque Malfoy era muy guapo.

Ginny llego al departamento casi a las ocho de la noche, Ron ya había llegado pero Harry llego 15 minutos después que ella

– Se esta empezando a hacer un escándalo – dijo Harry cansado – la gente ya lo empieza a buscar, tenemos que darnos prisa...

– Puse la varita con la que "mataron" a Hermione en una mesa de la sala, me estuvo molestando toda la noche porque me dormi sobre ella...

– Tu no pudiste dormir? – pregunto Ginny exaltada – Roncas como rinoceronte!

– Yo también pase mala noche amor... me dieron nauseas, lo bueno que Harry estaba ahí para ayudarme...

– No hay problema – dijo Harry cansado

– Gracias compañero... – dijo Ron – independientemente del sueño que traemos, bueno yo estoy un poco despierto, tenemos que seguir pensando en algo...

Cada quien parecia inmerso en sus pensamientos, Ron jugaba con la varita de juguete entre los dedos, Hermione investigaba algo en un libro pero no encontraba nada, Ginny tomaba apuntes en un pergamino pero siempre terminaba tachando las ideas, y Harry movia la boca en silencio como planeando algo pero luego se revolvia el de por si desordenado pelo con desesperación. A la media noche Ron por fin hablo, parecia que algo lo hubiera iluminado

– Creo que ya se a que se refería Dumbledore cuando dijo que lo dejaramos tomar venganza... pero claro... fuimos muy tontos al no verlo antes

Todos lo miraron extrañados y con urgencia, Ron se tomo el tiempo necesario para adoptar una pose elocuente y acomodarse en el sillón

– POR MERLIN, HABLA YA RONALD! - dijo Hermione exasperada

– Para empezar – Ron carraspeo – Harry necesito que corras y hagas una cita con Dumbledore y la gente mas importante del ministerio, Hermione tu consigue una camara de video, aunque sea muggle... – Todos lo miraron extrañados – Lo que haremos será lo siguiente...

* * *

Hermione y Ron llegaron a su departamento, Ron le dijo buscando entre algunas cajas

– Donde tienes la camara que te regalaron tus padres? La pusiste en alguna caja?

Espero, pero no hubo respuesta. Ron volteo con Hermione que tenía una mirada extraña, lo veía raro, con un brillo especial en los ojos

– Que te pasa? – pregunto Ron un poco desconcertado

– Nada – Hermione nego lentamente con la cabeza pero seguía teniendo esa extraña mirada en los ojos

– Entonces porque me ves así?–dijo con un dejo de panico en la voz

– Así como? – dijo ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima

– Así – Ron estaba un poco asustado – rara... te brillan los ojos... que vas a hacer? Estas enojada? Son sintomas del embarazo?

Hermione lo siguio examinando detenidamente, Ron se iba poniendo colorado y miraba para diferentes direcciones como si quisiera escapar de ahí, Hermione se acerco a el lentamente, y cuando estuvo frente a el le dijo en voz muy baja

– No sabes lo atractivo que te encuentro cuando se te ocurren esas ideas...

Y acto seguido se lanzo sobre Ron besandolo apasionadamente, Ron se desconcerto un poco pero decidio sacarle partido a su "repentino atractivo".

* * *

Al día siguiente, los cuatro estaban platicando alegremente en la sala del departamento de Ginny, había llegado la hora de darle de comer a Draco de nuevo, dejaron la comida en el piso como la vez anterior y Ron se encargo de cerrar la puerta distraidamente.

Draco estaba comiendo como sus posibilidades se lo permitian, y de repente vio algo, no estaba el seguro de la puerta, la Weasley no era estúpida, o a lo mejor si... por mandar a su hermano idiota a darle de comer. Las manos y los pies se los había desanunado hacia unas horas, pero fingia que tenía las cuerdas para que no las anudaran de nuevo. Abrio la puerta lentamente, vio a los cuatro riendo de algo, vio que Hermione se paro y se dirigio a la cocina, Ron fue detrás de ella, Harry aprovecho que habían salido y rodeo a Ginny con un brazo y comenzo a besarla dedicadamente, Malfoy sintio un gran odio en su interior que hizo que saliera silenciosamente pero de forma mas rápida, no habían notado que ya estaba a un metro de ellos, vio que Ron y Hermione estaban besandose de igual manera, nadie parecia notar su presencia.

Rápidamente corrio a Harry y tomo la varita que estaba en la bolsa del pantalón, Harry y Ginny se sobresaltaron, y se pararon frente a el con cara sorprendida, Hermione y Ron salieron rápido de la cocina y lo miraron asustados, Draco los apuntaba con la varita sonriendo maliciosamente, dijo con la voz cargada de odio

– Nunca sospeche de ti Weasley, eras buena actriz...

– Dejala en paz Malfoy! – grito Harry

– Tu callate Potter! – escupio y se volteo hacia Hermione – y tu sangre-sucia, yo si tendre el valor de matarte, los sangre-sucia dejaran el mundo mágico para siempre... gracias por esa, por cierto, después de esto quedare como la víctima y los cuatro iran a Azkaban... bueno quizá solo los Weasley...

Draco apunto a Hermione y dijo "Avada Kedavra", Hermione se desplomo y Ron ayudo a sugetarla para que no cayera al piso fulminada, Ginny solto un grito y comenzo a llorar fuertemente, Ron se lanzo contra Draco con furia pero Draco atrajo la varita de Ron dejandolo desarmado y cuando Draco lo apunto con la varita de Harry a Ron no le quedo mas remedio que quedarse parado frente a el rojo de ira, respiraba muy agitadamente y los ojos le brillaban

– Quieres llorar Weasley? – dijo Draco burlandose – te dolio que matara a tu noviecita?

– Callate Malfoy, me las pagaras por esto...

– No Weasley... te equivocas, tu me las pagaras por todo, me voy a vengar por lo que me hicieron... y agradece que la mate porque de lo contrario iria directo a los dementores

– Iba a tener un hijo mio! – grito Ron

–... – Draco rio fuertemente – bueno ahí tienes, mejor para todos que no haya descendencia de una sangre-sucia como ella

Draco se volteo hacia Harry que pasaba su brazo por Ginny para protegerla, ella no dejaba de llorar al ver a Hermione ahí tirada, Draco tiro del brazo de ella y la acerco hacia el, Ginny lo miraba con odio y le grito

– SUELTAME!

– No Ginny, – dijo con pesadumbrez – esta vez no te dejare ir, así que Potter es tu amiguito, que nunca dejaron de serlo... y quien pensaba con esas miradas de odio que se lanzaban que eran amantes...

– No soy su amante! – pero Draco la apreto mas fuerte del brazo y ella cayo inmediatamente, Harry se apresuro hacia ella pero Draco lo apunto con la varita

– Vamos Ginny, haremos un trato, si tu dejas a Potter para venir a vivir conmigo entonces no lo matare

Harry, Ginny y Ron lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, Harry le hizo una seña negativa a Ginny con la cabeza, ellagrito

– NUNCA! NUNCA ME IRIA CONTIGO! Me das asco, nunca serás la mitad de persona que es Harry, besas horrible, cada vez que me besabas tenía que lavarme porque me das asco!

– CALLATE! – grito Draco y le solto una bofetada – Elige: la vida de Potter o la tuya conmigo

– Ginny, no te vayas con el! – grito Harry

– Callate Potter! – grito Malfoy y vio a Ginny mientras apuntaba con la varita a Harry – Decide Ginny! Tu o el!

– NUNCA ESTARE CONTIGO! – grito Ginny con rabia y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

– Tu lo quisiste preciosa! – Draco apunto a Harry – Avada Kedavra!

Y Harry cayo fulminado. Ginny grito estruendosamente y se solto de Draco que la miro sonriente mientras ella se arrastraba al cuerpo inmovil de Harry y lloraba en su pecho. Solo unos segundos bastaron para que apareciera ahí un comité que incluia a Dumbledore y a jefes del ministerio y dijera

– Draco Malfoy, estas arrestado por usar una maldición imperdonable contra dos humanos, intento de homicidio – y con un Accio atrajo la varita que Malfoy sostenia

– Intento? – pregunto Draco extrañado y asustado

Ron tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, Ginny se volteo a verlo sonriente aunque su cara estaba empapada de lagrimas y ya no lloraba

– Así es Draco, esa varita fue la que use para "matar" a Hermione, esa varita solo aturde con el hechizo de Avada Kedavra

Draco se quedo estupefacto, unos lazos mágicos lo envolvieron aprisionandolo, vio como Ginny se acerco hacia el con una mirada de furia y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz dejando mareado por algunos minutos, aunque su vista se nublo si pudo oir a la perfeccion como ella le decia

– Esto fue por Harry, Hermione y por mi, y te salio barato comparado con lo que te espera

Sacaron a Draco de ahí gritando maldiciones, iba furioso y aseguraba que todo el mundo estaba en su contra. Dumbledore se quedo con ellos

– Buen trabajo muchachos. Quien fue quien interpreto mi idea correctamente?

– Yo – dijo Ron tímidamente mientras se ponia colorado

– Excelente Ron! – dijo el amablemente – como premio... – se acerco a Hermione y con un hechizo la desperto de su estado de aturdimiento – estará bien, que bueno que te pusiste al lado de ella para sostenerla, me imagino que sabias que la iba a querer matar. En cuanto a ti Ginny... has sido la que mas ha soportado el trato de Malfoy, felicidades, los cuatro tendrán un premio especial por su esfuerzo... pero tu... también te mereces un premio – Dumbledore hizo otro hechizo con la varita y el pelo de Ginny volvio a ser rojo fuego

Dumbledore se despidio después de llevarse la camara con la que se habia grabado todo y de desaturdir a Harry, los cuatros se miraron y Ron se quejo

– Mejor nos hubiera dado dinero! Desaturdio a Hermione y como quiera iba a despertar! Tu te pudiste pintar el cabello Ginny!

Los otros tres se miraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco, era clasico de Ron. Ahora por fin la misión había terminado, cada quien podía irse a su casa, Ginny ni siquiera quería pasar esa última noche ahí, queria irse a su departamento donde la esperaba su mullida cama, su ropa comun y corriente, a la realidad donde tenía pendiente esa conversación con Harry.

* * *

Falta uno o dos capítulos! Todavia no lo he decidido. Espero que les haya gustado este, quizá muy pocos se imaginaron que a eso se referia Dumbledore con su sugerencia de dejar a Malfoy tomar venganza. jejeje

Espero que me dejen sus comentarios sobre lo que les parecio. Y muchas, muchas gracias a quienes ya me los han hecho a lo largo de la historia! Saludos

PD. Queda pendiente que los papas de Hermione y Ron sepan que seran abuelos:S Y obvio, la conversacion entre Ginny y Harry.


	10. La esperada platica

Una semana después de que la noticia saliera en todos los diarios, y los cuatro declaran todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, apoyados por los recuerdos que los demas vieron con un pensadero y que todos los detalles coincidian Draco fue mandado a Azkaban con una condena de por vida, fue una semana agitada y aunque ya no tenían porque andarse escondiendo la verdad es que no habían tenido oportunidad de verse, por eso la señora Weasley los cito a todos en la Madriguera para una deliciosa comida casera.

Hermione llego con sus padres, ella les había explicado ya el porque se estaba quedando con Ron aunque ellos todavía no entendían porque si la misión habia terminado no se mudaba de nuevo a su departamento, ella había alegado que habian estado demasiado ocupados con ir a declarar al ministerio que no había tenido tiempo. No les había dicho que iban a ser abuelos.

Ron fue el que llego primero casi exigiendo que ya se sirviera la comida porque habia comido muy poco en esos dias debido a Hermione se acababa todo lo que se le ponía en frente, Ron aprendio a comer a una velocidad mayor a la ya acostumbrada.

Detrás de el llego Ginny que estaba feliz de poder ver a sus padres de nuevo, estaba ansiosa de que llegaran sus hermanos, su madre y su padre se dedicaron a consentirla, si Ginny tenia especial antojo de chocolate relleno de caramelo la señora Weasley lo hacia de inmediato, Ginny prefirio que comieran afuera y el señor Weasley le pidio a Ron que entre los dos pusieran la mesa y todo en el jardin.

Harry llego despues de Hermione, llevaba unos jeans deslavados y una camiseta negra, llevaba atada a la cintura una sudadera negra. Iba despeinado y los ojos se le veían mas verdes que nunca. Su sonrisa estaba a todo lo ancho y saludo a todos con un amistoso abrazo, cuando saludo a Ginny le dio un desinibido pero corto beso en los labios, sin embargo, nadie se inmuto ante esto. Las mejillas de Ginny se sonrosaron y le entro la urgencia de ir por algo a la cocina.

Hermione fue detrás de ella, se sento y le dijo

– No le he dicho nada a mis papas

–... – Ginny la miro – Nada? Del bebe?

– No, ni de Ron

– Y entonces que haran?

– Pues no se... se que debo decirselo, pero tengo miedo de su reacción, Ron quería decirselo a tus padres también! Pero le dije que esperaramos a...

– Esperar a que? A que tengas un vientre grande y les pidas que te volteen por favor porque no puedes girarte sobre la cama... por favor Hermione! Eres una Gryfindor, se un poco mas valiente

– No es tan facil para este tipo de cosas! Puedo enfrentarme a un mortifago con facilidad porque tengo hechizos, pero no tengo uno para darles esta noticia a mis padres... y que hay de los tuyos!

– Lo entenderan Hermione, ya veras... todos siempre supimos que se querian, así que supongo que aunque al principio sea una sorpresa, se alegraran. Un bebe en la familia siempre es una buena noticia...

– Supongo que tienes razón – se encogio de hombros y salio seguida de Ginny

Hermione fue hacia Ron y se apartaron un poco de los demás, parecían estar hablando algo muy serio, finalmente parecian estar de acuerdo en algo y volvieron con los demas. Pusieron la mesa y todos salieron al jardin, estaban platicando alegremente, Ginny hablaba con Bill amenamente, de vez en cuando notaba que los ojos verdes de Harry estaban clavados en ella, volteaba con el y le sonreia nerviosa. Bill le dijo

– Me parece que Harry quiere integrarse a la familia, no crees hermanita?

– Yo? Porque lo dices? – haciendose la desentendida

– Nada mas hay que ver como te mira... ni yo miraba así a Fleur cuando ella usaba todos sus encantos...

– Oh, callate Bill!

– Bueno, si tu quieres ignorar ese hecho alla tu... pero yo conozco la cara que pone un hombre cuando ve a la mujer que le gusta, exactamente como la de Harry, "cara de idiota" le llamamos normalmente

– Dejalo Bill!

Se oyo un fuerte carraspeo, era Ron que se estaba visiblemente nervioso, Hermione estaba igual, todos guardaron silencio y los miraron, Ginny y Harry se miraron serios, sabian lo que estaba a punto de venir.

– Jejeje Hola – dijo Ron empezando su discurso, como si no los hubiera saludado a todos – Hermione y yo tenemos algo que decirles – carraspeo – Mmmmh Hermione – Hermione volteo con el y lo miro acusadoramente

– Ehm... bueno, quería que todos supieran que pues Ron y yo... somos novios y pues... – Hermione se volteo con Ron y dijo – Ron continua

Ron palidecio, los demas lo miraron impacientes

– Bueno... pues... – Ron se despabilo un poco y adopto una actitud segura – queremos que sepan y que compartan con nosotros la alegria que sentimos al saber que vamos a tener un bebe

Hermione se puso tensa y tomo de la mano fuertemente a Ron, dandose apoyo mutuamente, nadie decia nada, Hermione volteo con su padre que miraba a Ron como si quisiera matarlo, movia la boca diciendo maldiciones y ella estaba segura de que era un alivio que su padre fuera muggle porque de lo contrario habia mandado un hechizo a Ron. La madre de Hermione tenía cara de sorprendida, y trataba de calmar a su esposo. La señora Weasley enrojecio con los ojos entornados y su esposo la miraba con precaución.

– Eeeehh querida calmate... – titubeo el señor Weasley

– Estoy calmada – dijo con los dientes apretados y con los ojos entornados mirando a Ron con furia

– Será mejor que los seis vayamos adentro y hablemos de esto – dijo la mamá de Hermione

– Tu primero – le dijo el papá de Hermione a Ron mirandolo con furia

Ron camino delante presuroso del Sr Granger volteando de vez en vez a mirarlo, no fuera a ser que lo atacara desprevenidamente.

– Entra a la casa Hermione...

– Mamá... solo recuerden que estoy embarazada y que no me pueden gritar porque el bebe puede captar esas energias negativas y...

La señora Weasley le mando un hechizo al vientre de Hermione y le dijo

– Es un hechizo protector, el bebe no oira nada ni captara malas vibraciones a su alrededor... no te preocupes por los gritos – dijo con una sonrisita maliciosa

Hermione camino delante de ellas apesadumbrada.

Los gemelos, Bill, Charly, Percy, las parejas de estos 3 últimos, Ginny y Harry se miraron asombrados, se quedaron callados tratando de escuchar los gritos de sus padres, pero no alcanzaban a distiguir bien lo que decian. Finalmente Bill le dijo a Ginny

– Que bien no? Un bebe...

– Ay mira, yo no se ustedes pero yo estoy feliz – dijo Ginny tajante

– Yo también – la apoyo Harry

– Feliz? Estas loca! Sera genial – decia Fred, George asintio – podemos enseñarle un monton de cosas que podrían fastidiar a Ron... y Hermione nos debe algunas de la escuela...

– No empiegcen a planeag cosas feas paga los niños... – decia Fleur indignada

– No te preocupes Fleur – dijo George cruzando los dedos en la espalda – solo será con el hijo de Ron y Hermione

– Crees que esten bien Harry? – pregunto Ginny

– No lo creo, viste al papa de Hermione? Y que me dices de tu madre...

– Pero no hay razón para ponerse así!

– Ginny tu te pusiste igual, no te acuerdas?

– Bueno pero eso era porque estabamos en una misión que...

– QUE? – dijo Bill – Pues cuanto tiene?

– Dos meses

– Y quien lo sabía? – dijo Charly

– Pues... – dijo Ginny – Harry, Fred, George, Dumbledore y yo. No le podiamos decir a nadie porque el caso era que no murieran...

– Estan muertos, y lo saben, algo de regañina les tocara...

Los gemelos, Ginny y Harry se miraron. Quizá era cierto, quizá los regañaran un poco. A lo lejos se oyo un grito

– COMO QUE 4 DE ELLOS YA LO SABIAN!

– ADIOS! – dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo mientras se desaparecian

Ginny y Harry se miraron, Ginny le dijo 'A mi casa' y desaparecieron los dos. Ginny lo miro asustada y le dijo

– Aquí nos buscaran

– Es cierto, salgamos de aqui

Salieron despacio, Harry apunto a la cafeteria en donde había visto a Ginny con el cabello negro por primera vez, le dio un codazo a ella y le dijo

– Ahí estaba sentado el día en saliste a la misión, era muy desconcertante verte con el cabello negro...

– Me espiaste? – le dijo sonriendo

– No, bueno... algo así. Esa mañana senti la necesidad de verte una vez mas, ya sabia que no debia hacerlo, sin embargo no contuve ese impulso

– La primera vez que me vi en el espejo – resoplo – fue extraño, creo que todo hubiera sido mas dificil si hubiera sido pelirroja

– Porque?

– No se, el cabello negro me recordaba que mi desagradable actitud era tan falsa como mi pelo.

– Y vaya que eras desagradable! – dijo Harry riendo – Por cierto... que me diste algunos golpes sin merecerlos...

– Ya olvidalo Harry! – dijo como quitandole importancia al asunto– no seas rencoroso...

– Claro que soy rencoroso...

– Era parte del plan...

– Y los besos a Malfoy? – dijo con un dejo de indignacion en la voz

– Sigues con eso! – dijo con exasperacion – ya te aclare el punto y ahí lo voy a dejar. Te acuerdas? Te acuerdas cuando te dije que con el estaba fingiendo y contigo no?

– Me acuerdo cuando me lo demostraste...

Ginny lo miro, habia caido en la trampita de Harry, con que a ese punto quería llegar? Bien, entonces hablarian.

– Yo también me acuerdo Harry, el único día que fingia fue cuando queriamos que Malfoy nos atrapara a todos…

– Fingir fue difícil…

– Si, pero ya todo paso…

– Te acostumbraste a ese estilo de vida? Vestidos caros, departamento elegante, telas finas…?

– No – arrugo la nariz – aunque claro que extraño alguno que otro vestido, o las sabanas que eran muy suaves o cuando el elfo preparaba la comida…

– Que no te oiga Hermione…

– Lo se, de hecho ella ni sabia que había un elfo, tenia ordenes de no aparecer cuando ella llegara… eso lo ponía un poco triste

– Te gustaría volver a tenerlo? Todo eso? Todos esos lujos extravagantes y esa comida traida de no se donde….

Ginny se le quedo mirando e hizo una mueca divertida, nego con la cabeza riendo

– Si tengo que aguantar a pesados como Malfoy nunca… pero la verdad es que nunca he tenido muchas cosas, así que creo que me podré acostumbrar a cualquier ambiente… donde estoy me encuentro bien, tu lo sabes, vivo muy a gusto. Bueno y a todo esto, porque me preguntas si me acostumbre a ese estilo de vida?

– Nada mas, para saber si cumplo con tus demandas…

Ginny se puso seria y se detuvo

– Mis demandas? Quien crees que soy?

– Nada, – dijo desconcertado – solo bromeaba

– Pues no bromees con eso, es como si creyeras que yo soy lo que represente por un tiempo. Sigo siendo la misma

– No para mi

– Que rayos quieres decir? – dijo sintiendose muy ofendida

– Pues que antes de que todo este asunto pasara has cambiado para mi – Ginny lo miro con enojo y el parecia muy calmado – Al principio de la misión me parecías guapa y nada mas. Entonces cuando supe que no te iba a ver por unos meses supe que te iba a extrañar, cuando te bese la primera vez esperaba que me correspondieras y no lo hiciste, - se quedo callado un momento - pense que quiza tu pensabas que quedarte solo con la boca abierta era menos doloroso que rechazarme, cuando iba al elevador iba pensando que era un estúpido, que quizá habia arruinado la amistad que tenía contigo, porque claro, porque ibas a querer tu algo conmigo después de tanto tiempo…

La expresión de Ginny se había ido suavizando poco a poco, hasta adoptar una expresión que dejaba en claro que Harry tenía toda su atención. Ginny quizo aclarar el punto pero Harry no la dejo, estaba dispuesto a terminar su discurso

– Y entonces cuando te vi corriendo hacia el elevador me desconcertaste un poco, y no podia creer lo afortunado que era cuando sali del edificio. Es por eso que al otro día no me pude contener y fui a verte desde el café. Era como si la Ginny, mi amiga, la chica que es parte del grupo y que siempre se le ocurren los comentarios mas ingeniosos, realmente se hubiera ido, claro… la reemplazo una guapa morena, y al menos para mi, una morena mas bonita que Hermione, pero yo te extrañe tal y como eras…

– Tu sabes que yo te extrañe a ti tambien…

– Entonces vamos siendo honestos no crees?

– Bien, vamos siendo honestos

Ginny apunto a la esquina de un parque en donde habia una banca de aspecto desgastado, se dirigieron ahí y se sentaron.

– Habla tu primero Harry, que es lo que quieres saber?

– Es fácil, no se si te diste cuenta, pero acabo de describir como me empece a enamorar de ti – a Ginny se le seco la garganta – Estoy enamorado de ti, y a mi ese sentimiento no me causa repulsión como le causo a Malfoy, a mi no me enoja, ese sentimiento me alegra, sin embargo… no estoy completo. Aun y cuando siento que esto no lo he sentido jamas, que nada me ha embriagado tanto, no estoy completo. Yo quiero saber… que es lo que piensas hacer conmigo ahora que voy a estar detrás de ti porque no pienso perderte. Esa es mi pregunta, que vas a hacer conmigo?

Ginny se le quedo mirando muy seria, torcio la boca en un amago de sonrisa, como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo por no reirse ahí mismo de la alegria que sentia, suspiro fuertemente y dijo

– Cuando te conoci, eras un heroe, y después comprendi que tu no entendias porque, y era cierto Harry, tu no eras un heroe porque el merito por haber vivido de niño no era tuyo, era de tus padres. Me enamore de ti por las razones equivocadas. Sobreviviste al ataque final con tus propios meritos, aunque con mucha ayuda, porque no decirlo, sin embargo, no te queria por eso. Eres bueno, eres gentil, valiente, eres justo, pero sobre todo me he dado cuenta que quieres lo mejor para mi. Aun con tus celos, con tu sobreprotección, algunas veces lo has hecho de la manera incorrecta, pero quieres lo mejor para mi al fin y al cabo. Como no quererte Harry? – se le hizo un nudo en la garganta – Yo se, que contigo voy a ser la mujer mas feliz del mundo, quieres saber que voy a hacer contigo?

Harry asintio con la cabeza, el corazón le latia muy fuerte, vio a Ginny acercarse a el a lo largo de la banca y el hizo lo mismo, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Harry le paso un brazo por la espalda y Ginny puso su mano en la nuca de el, sin embargo no lo beso

– Si quieres saber que voy a hacer contigo me llevara algún tiempo demostrartelo – susurro

– Demuestramelo entonces, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, y dejame mostrarte que al menos tratare de hacerte lo mas feliz que pueda…

Ginny agacho la mirada sonriendo, cuando lo miro de nuevo Harry ya no le dio oportunidad de hablar, comenzo a besarla intensamente, Ginny le correspondio de la misma manera. Después de un rato de estar así empezo a caer una lluvia intensa y fria, corrieron riendo al departamento de Ginny, de vez en vez Harry la jalaba de la mano para darle un beso sin importar que estuvieran empapados hasta los huesos, no sentian frio. Llegaron al departamento y esa tarde convertiria en una de las mejores en la vida de cada uno de los dos.

Ginny abrio los ojos y despacio, algo de luz cayo sobre su cara, habia tenido un sueño maravilloso, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no habia sido un sueño

– Hola bonita – la saludo Harry somnoliento a su lado

– Hola guapo – dijo con voz ronca

– Dormiste bien?

– Nunca habia dormido tan relajada en mi vida…

– Ey! Ese es un halago para mi – Ginny rio – Dormiste bien aun en estas sabanas comunes y corrientes?

Ginny lo miro y se acurruco en el

– Estas loco? Adoro estas sabanas! Son rasposas, corrientes y costaron 2 knuts! – dijo con sarcasmo y Harry rio – Sabes que odio?

– Que?

– Esos horrendos calzones con figuras de escobas que traes, son horrendos!

Harry solto una risotada fuerte, Ginny lo miro divertida, como si hubiera hecho un chiste.

– Yo también los odio

Harry la atrajo y la comenzo a besar sin inhibiciones.

* * *

Meses después Harry apuraba a Ginny que iba poniendose su abrigo apresuradamente mientras al mismo tiempo se ponia unos zapatos sencillos.

– Vamos Ginny! Si no Hermione estara dormida cuando lleguemos

– Lo se, lo se, crees que no quiero saber que tuvo? Vamos, estoy lista

Se aparecieron en San Mungo y llegaron a la puerta en donde esta Hermione recostada en una cama y en donde había una pequeña cuna, Ron parecia inmerso en una lucha interna, veía a Hermione con un amor infinito, pero con una ternura inmensa hacia la cuna, parecia que no podia decidirse por cual. Ginny hablo

– Y bien, que es? – dijo Ginny con apremio

Harry y Ginny lo miraron, Hermione les sonrio y Ron estaba muy serio

– Me debes 100 galeones Harry.

Ginny y Harry soltaron un grito y corrieron a abrazar a Ron efusivamente, Ginny tomo al pequeño bebe con el cabello con destellos rojizos con amor y se sento junto a Hermione

– De que color tiene los ojos?

– No lo se, no los ha abierto – dijo Hermione

Harry se acerco a Ron y le susurro muy bajo

– Tienes que darme la revancha, 100 galeones a que son azules

– Revancha aceptada

* * *

– No quiero que te vayas… - dijo Harry con un tono caprichoso

– Tengo que…

– Vamos… que estos días he perdido 345 galeones para ser exactos…

– Esa es tu culpa! Has estado aceptado apuestas a lo idiota con Ron, no tienen remedio…!

– Esta bien – dijo en tono de derrota – oh no espera! Tengo algo que decirte!

– Que pasa? – dijo con impaciencia, ya estaba en la puerta con la bolsa en su mano

– Quedate

– No puedo, tengo que ir a trabajar mañana

– Vete a trabajar de aquí, traete tu ropa

– Harry! Por favor dejate de tonterias

– Esta bien, solo algo mas… - Ginny lo miro con impaciencia – recuerdas que un día me preguntaste porque me gustaba Cho y no tu?

Ginny se quedo sin aire un segundo, asintio lentamente y dijo en voz baja

– Tienes una respuesta para eso?

– No – dijo Harry muy serio – la verdad es que no, y no creo tenerla nunca

Ginny se desconcerto un poco ¿entonces a que venia todo eso?. Harry continuo

– Pero si he pensado que tu pregunta yano tiene validez ahora

– Porque dices eso?

– Que importa porque no me gustabas? Ahora lo que importa es que me gustas, me gustas ahora, me gustas para siempre

Ginny sonrio, era cierto, que importaba Cho ahora, o Michael, o quien sea que haya estado en sus vidas en tiempo pasado, importaba el presente, Ginny se acerco y le dio un tierno beso

– Tu también me gustas Harry

– Solo te gusto? – dijo fingiendo indignación

– Bueno, bueno – sonrio – ya sabes que es mas que eso

– Entonces quedate – dijo Harry testarudo

– Ya te dije que no puedo – Ginny le pellizco la nariz cariñosamente

– Te quedarias por esto?

Harry le mostro un anillo con un diamante, Ginny se desconcerto un poco y sonrio

– Q… que?

– Quedate conmigo para siempre – Harry se hinco – Te amo. Quisiera que me dejaras demostrarte que conmigo serás mas feliz que nunca, que siempre tratare de hacer lo mejor por ti, que siempre te voy a querer, casate conmigo bonita

Ginny tenia un nudo de alegria en la garganta, se hinco frente a el y el le puso el anillo en su dedo lleno de pecas

– Claro que me caso contigo cuatro ojos!

Ginny abrazo a Harry y el la aprisiono para siempre en sus brazos.

FIN

* * *

Eso es todo por esta historia. Gracias a la gente que me dejo reviews a lo largo de la historia. Espero que me dejen el último para saber si les gusto o la odiaron.

Besos a todos!


End file.
